


You're my Angel

by CharlieCecilia



Series: Malec Safe Haven Movie Fusion [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Suits (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abused alec, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obession, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Protective Harvey Specter, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, hurt Mike Ross, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: This is my sequel to You're my safe haven and part two of my Malec Safe Haven Movie series.Alec and Magnus are happily back together but their peace is ruined when Jonathan comes back.Meanwhile Meliorn causes trouble for Jace and Simon and isn't the only ex out to cause chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for reading You're my safe haven. I hope you enjoy this story :)
> 
>  

This had to be a nightmare Jonathan couldn't be there he just couldn't. But he was and the closer Jonathan stepped to Alec the more terrified he became. Alec wanted to run but he was frozen in place. Jonathan tried to take Alec's hand but Alec felt himself being pulled away from him and Magnus put Alec behind him, Jace and Simon. 

"How dare you try to touch Alexander!" Magnus said furiously. 

"I just want to talk to Alec. I remember you, you said you love Alec but I don't even know who you are".

Magnus was about to speak but Alec spoke, "Magnus don't tell him I don't want him to target you", he whispered and Magnus nodded in understanding. His heart warmed at Alec's protective tone. "How are you even here?" Magnus asked instead. 

Jonathan grinned, "Let's just say I have some very powerful friends. Look I know you all think I'm here to hurt Alec but I'm not. I've been thinking a lot about what you said Alec and I want to change and become a good man again". 

"You really expect me to believe that?" 

"No. I have hurt you so much and I hate myself for that, I want to do everything I can to prove this to you. I had to do a lot to persuade my friends to help me get out of jail, as of course they were furious with me for treating you the way I did. Nearly going to jail has put things in perspective for me. I know I may never win your heart back but I want to try and be a good man either way". 

Alec opened his mouth several times but no words came. There was a big part of him that saying Jonathan was lying and trying to manipulate him again. But Jonathan's words seemed sincere and he thought he saw some of the Jonathan he had met four years ago. Alec had long ago fallen out of love with Jonathan but he still missed the kind man he had once been. Also Alec loved it in Southport and he didn't want to run, if Jonathan was telling the truth and would really let him go Alec would be able to stay with Magnus and his friends. Alec was brought out of his thoughts when Magnus took his hand. 

"You don't believe him do you Alexander?"

Alec sighed, "I don't know what to believe". 

"Alec I have a friend here, I'm going to stay for a while and prove this to you. If I fail then I promise I will go back to New York". 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Thank you so much Alec you have no idea how much this means to me". 

"I don't think this is a good idea", Jace said. 

"Yeah Jonathan is so dangerous you can't trust him", Simon added. 

"I'm not saying I trust him, I just want to give Jonathan one more chance". 

"Alexander, it isn't safe to do this and it certainly isn't safe for you here while Jonathan is in Southport no matter what he says". 

"You want me to leave?" Alec said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

"Of course not, but I don't want to see you hurt ever again". 

"The police here know the truth now, I will have even more protection". 

"Alec I promise I wont hurt you again", Jonathan said and tried to get to Alec but Jace blocked him. 

"Don't even try it and if you do hurt him again I will make you pay!" Jace said angrily. 

"Wait if you're here is Miles here too?" Simon asked trying not to show his fear. 

After glaring at Jace Jonathan turned to Simon, "My friends got him out of jail too but I thought it would be too overwhelming if he came as well and he agreed. Miles is trying to change too". 

Simon's fear increased he didn't believe that at all and gratefully leaned into the touch when Jace put his arm comfortingly around him. 

"Can I please talk to you alone Alec", Jonathan pleaded. 

"That's never happening", Alec said. 

"Magnus take Alec upstairs", Jace said. 

Alec was so relieved when Magnus took him away from Jonathan. 

Jace glared at Jonathan, "Alec may be starting to believe you but there is no way we do". 

"We will do whatever it takes to protect him from you", Simon added trying to put aside his own fear for Alec's sake. 

Jonathan just smirked and turned to Simon. Jonathan raked his eyes up and down his body freaking Simon out. "Wow Miles is right you are pretty. My heart belongs to Alec but I don't see why we can't have some fun". Jonathan said and tried to grab Simon but Jace pushed Jonathan away and stood protectively in front of Simon who tried to calm his pounding heart. Jonathan tried again but Jace punched him hard in the face and used the distraction to push him out of his house. 

"Stay away from Simon and Alec!" Jace shouted and threw Jonathan out of his house. "Are you okay?" Jace asked as pulled Simon into a hug. 

"Yeah thank you for saving me", Simon said shakily. "But what are we going to do now? We can't stop Alec from giving Jonathan a chance to redeem himself and Miles is out there".

"I don't know Simon. I don't know. But I will do everything I can to protect you and Alec", Jace said feeling terrified for his loved ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec and Magnus came running down when they heard Jace yelling. "What's wrong?" Alec asked anxiously. 

"Alec I'm sorry I know you wanted to give Jonathan a chance but he just tried to force himself on me", Simon said shakily. 

Alec blanched both he and Magnus had to do a lot to keep themselves calm. "Simon, I'm so sorry", Alec said. A part of Alec had been hoping Jonathan would change, but now he knew Jonathan never would. 

"Hey it was Jonathan's fault not yours", Simon said gently. 

"What do we do now? It isn't safe for me or Simon here anymore". 

"Jonathan isn't the only one with powerful friends", Magnus said, "Is it okay if I tell them what happened with Jonathan and Miles?" Alec shared a look with Simon and they nodded. "I just need to make a phone call". Magnus left the room to call his friend. 

"Harvey I need your help". 

"I'm in the middle of a big case right now is this urgent?"

"Yes urgent would be an understatement", Magnus said and explained the situation. 

"I'll be there as soon as possible", Harvey said and Magnus could hear the barely contained fury in his voice. 

"Thank you so much Harvey", Magnus said then hung up and joined the others back in the living room. 

"Can your friends help us?" Alec asked. 

Magnus smiled reassuringly at Alec, "Yes he can". 

"Who even is he?" Jace asked skeptically.

"Harvey Specter the best closer in New York", Magnus said with a proud grin. He had known Harvey for years and had done everything he could to help Harvey achieve his dream. Magnus was so happy for him. 

"You know Harvey Specter", Simon gasped excitedly, "How?" 

Magnus looked awkwardly at Alec, "We um... used to be in a relationship. Is that okay? If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to-". 

Alec put his arm around Magnus, "It is okay Magnus, it may be a bit awkward but he's trying to help us and we need all the help we can get". Magnus melted into the touch glad that Alec felt this way, he was worried that Alec would be mad at him. The doorbell suddenly rang making everyone tense. 

Jace walked over to the door and checked the peep hole, he was relieved to see it was just Clary but he was concerned when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Jace opened the door and Clary threw herself at him. "I need to talk to Alec is he here?" 

"Yeah but I'm not sure if that's a good idea", Jace said still angry about Clary telling Jonathan where Alec was. 

"Please Jace I really need to see him". 

Jace sighed and reluctantly agreed, Clary hugged Alec when she saw him too. "Alec I'm so so sorry I had no idea Jonathan was abusing you". 

"It's okay you couldn't have known, why are you sorry?" 

"Because I led him straight to you". 

Alec froze, "W-what do you mean?"

"I was so angry with Jonathan for keeping your break up from me that I confronted him and he asked me where you were-"

"And you told him I was in Southport", Alec said shakily, Magnus came over and put an arm around Alec. 

"Alec I'm so sorry please forgive me", Clary managed between sobs. 

Alec sighed he wasn't sure if he could forgive Clary, he knew she hadn't meant to put him in danger but Jonathan had almost killed him. "I need some time to think about this". 

Clary nodded in understanding, "Okay... I just hope that you can forgive me". 

"I think you should leave now", Jace said, Clary turned and spotted Simon next to Jace. 

"I will but first Simon I need to apologize to you too. I hurt you and I'm sorry". 

Simon looked down sadly at his wrist which was starting to bruise because of how hard she had gripped him. Jace noticed and took his hand gently so he wouldn't hurt his wrist. "You didn't tell me she had bruised your wrist", Jace said giving Clary a death glare. 

"I was so caught up in everything I forgot". 

Clary stepped closer to Simon, if Alec couldn't forgive her she needed Simon to, "Simon please I'm so sorry".

"Clary, like Alec I need time to think about this". 

Fury overtook Clary and she grabbed the same wrist she had hurt causing Simon to cry out in pain, "Simon-"

"That's it you're leaving!" Jace and Magnus said at the same time and took her away from Simon. They made her leave the house. 

"I can't believe her!" Jace said angrily. 

"Alexander are you okay?" Magnus said in concern, Simon and Jace turned to Alec they hadn't realized he had been staring at Simon's wrist. 

"I-I'm fine".

"No you're not, what's wrong", Magnus asked gently though he had a feeling about what was troubling Alec. 

Alec sighed, "Seeing Simon's wrist like that... brought back bad memories". 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug and Alec rested his head against Magnus' shoulder, "I'm so sorry Alexander. We won't stop until Jonathan and Miles are in jail". Simon and Jace nodded and joined the hug. They stayed like that for a long time until Jace's phone ran making him jump. Jace frowned when he saw who was calling. 

"I'm sorry guys I need to take this", Jace said and went to his room for some privacy. "Meliorn what do you want?" Jace hissed. 

"I was hoping I could have that word with you over coffee". 

Jace sighed, "Fine, when would be a good time?" 

"Now would be". 

"This isn't a good time". 

"Oh, I thought you missed our meet ups I certainly have". 

Jace froze he knew what Meliorn was implying and sighed in defeat when he realized he would have to meet him. "Okay where should we meet?" 

"I'll text you the details", Meliorn said and hung up.

Jace rubbed his hand over his face he couldn't believe this was happening right now. He went downstairs trying to hide his anxiousness but he was never good at hiding it from Simon. 

"Jace what's wrong?"

"I have to go out, but call for back up you guys need more protection". 

"Why do you need to go?"

"I just do okay!" Jace shouted in frustration but immediately regretted it when Simon's face fell and he saw Alec and Magnus glaring at him. "I'm sorry I just have to see someone I really don't want to see", Jace said as he hugged Simon. 

"It's okay", Simon said in understanding and Jace felt even worse for lashing out at him. Jace left and after receiving a text from Meliorn set off for the cafe. Jace glared at Meliorn when he sat down. 

"What do you want to talk about". 

"And hello to you too", Meliorn said sarcastically ignoring Jace's scowl, "I was just wondering if you wanted to move our meet up to my place", Meliorn said giving Jace a seductive look. 

"Meliorn I can't do that anymore". 

"What, why not?"

"Because I meant what I said I love Simon". 

"You didn't seem to mind in college, I thought you two weren't serious and that you only went out with him because he's gorgeous". 

Jace felt guilt pierce his heart when Meliorn pointed that out which quickly turned to anger, "Hey! There's a lot more to Simon than his looks!" 

"If you say so", Meliorn said sounding unconvinced which just enraged Jace even more, "Maybe I'll have to see if you're right". 

"Stay away from Simon!", Jace shouted angrily not caring that people were staring at them. 

"What's the matter, afraid I'll tell Simon about the wonderful time we shared while you two were together in college?"

Jace froze, "Please don't tell him". 

Meliorn grinned, "If you don't tell him I will", Meliorn threatened and left leaving Jace with a shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who know the show I hope you liked the crossover. For those who don't Harvey Specter is a main character from a show called Suits. For Suits it isn't set in a particular time as I haven't watched all of it yet and it is an AU where Harvey is in a relationship with Mike. It's a great show I recommend watching it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 

Magnus smiled happy to see Harvey again. Magnus hugged Harvey and Alec couldn't help but notice that they hugged for longer than necessary but he tried to stop himself from being jealous. A young man came in and stood beside Harvey the two shared a smile, Harvey then put his arm around his waist.

"Harvey this is my boyfriend Alec, and this is Simon".

"Pleasure to meet you both this is my boyfriend Mike". 

"Hey guys", Mike said. After Alec and Simon greeted them Alec went to the kitchen to make some coffee while the others started to work on how to get Jonathan in jail. After a few minutes Mike joined Alec in the kitchen. "Need some help?"

"Yeah thanks", Alec said and Mike joined Alec in making the coffee, "It's kind of weird isn't it?"

Mike looked at Alec in confusion, "What is?" 

"Our boyfriends working together". 

"Why would that be weird?" 

Alec's eyes widened when he realized Harvey must not have told Mike about his past with Magnus. "Um... no reason". Alec stammered. 

Mike raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Please tell me the truth". 

Alec sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't say". 

Mike stalked out of the kitchen, "Mike wait!" Alec said and hurried after Mike. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Magnus?" Mike said having worked it out. 

"What how-did you tell him?" Harvey shouted at Alec making him flinch and to his dismay Magnus glared at him. 

"Hey don't shout at Alec", Simon said at the same time as Mike spoke. 

"You didn't answer the question". 

"I'm sorry I was just worried you wouldn't want to work the case".

"That wouldn't have changed my decision Harvey, it just hurts that you didn't tell me", Mike said and stormed into the garden and Harvey followed him. 

"Alec, they were trying to help us and now you have derailed our progress!" Magnus shouted angrily making Alec flinch again. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You may not have meant to but that doesn't change the fact that you did". 

"I didn't know Harvey wanted to keep this from him". 

Magnus grabbed Alec's wrists making Alec panic, "I'm trying to save you and you are not helping-". 

Magnus was cut off by Simon, "Hey guys let's not fight, Magnus, Alec has a point he didn't know". 

Magnus glared at Simon and Alec and after letting go of Alec's wrists left the room. Simon put a hand on Alec's shoulder, "Are you okay?" 

Alec sighed, "This is all my fault". 

"You couldn't have known you're not psychic, unless there's something you want to tell me?" Simon said making Alec feel a bit lighter. 

Jace came in at that moment, "Simon can I talk to you?" Jace said anxiously.

"Um sure", Simon said worried by the sadness in Jace's eyes. After giving Alec a reassuring hug Simon followed Jace up the stairs. "Jace what's wrong?"

Jace couldn't look at Simon he felt so terrible. Simon stepped closer to Jace and cupped his face making Jace automatically lean into the touch. Jace looked into Simon's eyes which was a mistake because they were full of love and concern, Jace couldn't bear to see tears fall out of them. Jace opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to speak. "When this is all over would you like to go on holiday? We could both use a break". Jace said and internally winced. He should have told Simon the truth but he just couldn't. 

Simon smiled beautifully at Jace and he decided right then that he would do anything to make sure Simon didn't find out he cheated he couldn't loose him. Simon leaned his head against Jace's chest and wrapped his arms around him and Jace hugged him back, "I would love that you're right we definitely need a break. Was there something else you wanted to tell me? You seemed upset". 

"No I was just worried you wouldn't want to go". 

"You never have to worry about that, I love spending time with you". 

Jace's phone buzzed and he released Simon so that he could read it, but made sure Simon couldn't see it and he was very glad he had. Because it was from Meliorn. 

"Did you tell Simon?"

"I did tell him and now he never wants to see me again!" 

"Wonderful I'm happy to here that". 

Jace sighed in relief that Meliorn believed him, "Where's Magnus and his friends I didn't see them in the living room". Simon explained what happened and had to stop Jace from punching Magnus. 

 

Meanwhile Alec was sitting on the sofa hugging himself wishing that Magnus was hugging him. The doorbell rang and Alec carefully checked the peephole it was Raphael, Alec reluctantly opened the door afraid that Raphael would hit him again. 

"Alec I... I overheard the police talking about what happened with Jonathan. I'm so sorry I punched you I was just trying to protect Magnus". 

Alec sighed he understood that he would have done the same for those he cared for, "It's okay I understand". 

"Thank you Alec". 

"Raphael what are you doing here?" Magnus asked in surprise making Alec jump he hadn't heard Magnus approach them. 

"I was just apologizing to Alec". 

"Oh can we go for a walk Raphael? I really don't want to be here right now". Magnus said glaring at Alec. 

"Uh... okay", Raphael said looking between Alec and Magnus worriedly. 

Alec felt his heart sink as Magnus left with Raphael without even looking at him or saying goodbye. Alec went back inside feeling dejected and pulled his phone out of his pocket and his heart sunk even further when he saw it was his mother calling him. Though he loved her they didn't have a great relationship. She and his father were both trying but were finding it hard to accept that he was gay. Jonathan had helped him come out to them and was there for him when it didn't go well. Alec now realized Jonathan hadn't truly cared for him then at all and the thought hurt. 

Alec reluctantly answered the phone, "Hi mom what-"

"Alec, how could you lie about Jonathan is this just to gain attention from us?" 

"What? I didn't lie- how do you know about Jonathan?"

"Jonathan called us thinking you had told us. He was so distraught I can't believe you could hurt him like that". 

"Mom he was the one who hurt me!" 

Maryse scoffed, "Then how come he told me you were lying about it and about being gay just to hurt us". 

Tears were spilling out of Alec's eyes at these words, "I wasn't lying at all, he's lying-"

"Don't even try that, Jonathan said you weren't even in a relationship and he felt terrible for helping you tell us. Your father and I are coming to Southport we need to have a few words", Maryse said coldly and hung up. Alec bolted to his room and curled up on his bed, the pillow sheets soon became damp with Alec's tears. Alec couldn't believe this was happening, he just wanted to be happy and wrapped in Magnus' arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
>  

2 and a half years ago...

Alec looked up when he felt Miles' gaze on him and shuddered, Miles was staring at him with a look of hunger that made Alec wish that magic was real and could get him out of there. Alec left the bullpen to get more coffee just to get away from Miles and was relieved that he didn't follow him. But his relief was short lived when he saw that Evan (a fellow colleague) was there and there was no one else in the room. Evan had been constantly trying to ask him out despite knowing he was with Jonathan and Alec was afraid of what Jonathan would do to him if he found out. Alec tried to leave but Evan spotted him.

Evan grabbed Alec's arm and gave him a seductive smile which just freaked Alec out, Alec was about to tell him that he wasn't interested like he always did but Evan didn't give him the chance. Instead Evan pushed him against the wall and kissed Alec no matter how hard he struggled. Alec looked around in terror when Evan ended the kiss but to his relief Jonathan was no where to be seen. "I have been wanting to do that for a long time". Evan said wrapping his arms tightly around Alec's waist and pulling Alec far too close against him.

"Evan let me go or I'll report you".

Evan scoffed, "I don't think you will", Evan was about to kiss him again but the door slammed open and Evan was ripped away from him. Alec looked to his saviours in hope but his heart dropped when he saw that Miles was holding a struggling Evan and Jonathan was furious.

"Alec how could you cheat on me?"

"I didn't want him to do that to me-"

Jonathan stormed to Alec, he grabbed his wrists hard enough to bruise and pulled him roughly to him, "You're going to pay for this!" Jonathan said and dragged Alec out of the room, Alec wanted so badly to call out for help but he couldn't they wouldn't believe him over Jonathan. Alec began to panic when Jonathan took him to the car park.

"Jonathan please listen to me-"

Jonathan slammed Alec into his car making him cry out in pain. "Don't even try that again I know you wanted him you have for months. I see the way you look at each other, you don't belong to him you belong to me and only me! Is that understood?" Alec was too scared to answer which just made Jonathan more angry and he slammed him against the car again but harder this time. Alec looked around hoping that someone had seen but it was still early in the afternoon everyone was inside.

"Yes", Alec said shakily making Jonathan smile he surged forward and gave Alec a hard kiss ignoring Alec's tears. Jonathan cupped Alec's face making him flinch.

"We're going home and I'm going to make sure you never forget that you're mine".

Now...

Alec screamed and thrashed around when felt hands on his arms holding him down terrifying him, but he stopped fighting when he realized it was just Jace and Simon. They immediately pulled him in to a hug and he couldn't stop his sobs. Alec didn't know how long they stayed like that but when they released Alec they were both looking at him in concern.

Alec looked away, "Is Magnus back?"

Jace and Simon shared a sad look, "I'm sorry Alec he's still out with Raphael", Jace said and Alec noticed his hands curling into fists. Alec knew the anger was directed at Magnus but he couldn't help but feel scared.

Simon noticed Alec staring at Jace's fists and he gently nudged Jace and nodded at his wrists and Alec. Jace understood and reluctantly uncurled his fists. Alec wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head in his knees, Jace and Simon tried to comfort him. "What if Magnus doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Alec said miserably.

"Hey don't say that Magnus loves you", Simon said gently.

"You saw how he was earlier he's furious with me".

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder, "He has no right to be angry with you, you couldn't have known it wasn't your fault". Alec tried to believe Jace but he was so used to being blamed for everything that he just couldn't.

After a while of Jace and Simon doing their best to console Alec, Alec blurted out, "My parents are coming to Southport". He had been intending to keep it a secret and deal with it on his own but he couldn't keep it to himself it was too hard and painful, even more so without Magnus by his side. When Jace and Simon looked at him in confusion Alec told them about his phone call with Maryse. They were both seething when Alec had finished telling them.

"How could she say that?" Jace shouted making Alec flinch, he had tried not to knowing it was just Jace but he couldn't help it.

"We won't let them in", Simon said giving Alec a hug.

"Thank you but I have to face them they need to know the truth about Jonathan he is too dangerous".

"Alec-" Simon tried to protest but Alec cut him off.

"Jonathan knows how much my parents mean to me despite how they treat me, he will use them against me they need to know".

"Wouldn't it be safer for them if they didn't come?" Jace pointed out.

Alec sighed, "Yes but nothing anyone will say will stop them from coming".

"We'll help you through this", Jace said joining in the hug.

"Thank you", Alec said shakily.

Mike was hugging himself and couldn't look at Harvey. His heart was hurting so much.

"Mike-"

"Do you still have feelings for Magnus?"

Harvey gaped at Mike in shock and that was enough to confirm Mike's suspicions. Mike tried to go back in to get away from Harvey but Harvey blocked his path. "I hate to say it but I do still have feelings for him-"

"Is that the real reason you didn't tell me?"

"No, I thought I was over Magnus but seeing him again brought back those feelings and I'm so sorry".

"What does this mean for us, do you still want to be with me?" Mike made himself ask even though he was afraid to hear the answer.

Harvey looked forlornly at the floor, "I don't know... I just don't know. I love you but..."

"You love him too", Mike finished for him and his heart broke when Harvey nodded.

"Please give me some time to think about this".

Mike nodded not trusting himself to speak, Harvey smiled sadly at him and tried to hug him again but Mike couldn't let him. With a broken heart Mike left Harvey alone in the garden.

Magnus' eyes widened at the unimpressed look Raphael gave him, he had just finished telling him about his fight with Alec. Magnus had been expecting Raphael to take his side but it seemed as though he was wrong about that. "What?" Magnus said angrily.

"Magnus, you were far too harsh on Alec". Magnus tried to protest but Raphael spoke before he could. "How could you act like that-"

"I didn't mean to, it's just Harvey means so much to me and-"

"You're in love with him", Raphael interrupted his eyes widening and he glared at Magnus.

"What? No I'm not that's ridiculous".

"Really?" Raphael said in a disbelieving voice. "Think about it. You lashed out at Alec because you couldn't stand to see Harvey upset and you feel guilty for loving him too, so you took it all out on Alec".

Magnus stared at Raphael in shock, "I'm in love with Harvey and Alec!"

Raphael sighed, "Listen, Alec has been through so much and still is with Jonathan out there. He's terrified and needs your love and support right now, not you shouting at him. You need to sort out your feelings before you break his heart again".

Magnus looked guiltily away and hung his head, "I really messed up didn't I?"

Raphael patted his shoulder, "Yes you did".

Magnus glared at Raphael, "What am I going to do now?"

"Alec really needs you. Even if you don't know how you feel just be there for him, but be honest with him okay?"

Magnus sighed, "Since when have you been so good at romance advice?"

"Hey I have always been good with-"

"What about your relationship with S-"

Raphael put his hand over Magnus' mouth making him roll his eyes fondly at Raphael.

When Jonathan came back to the house his friend was letting him and Miles use, he spotted Miles sitting in the living room staring at photos of Alec and Simon. Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Staring at their photos won't bring them here".

Miles glared at him, "Well if your stupid plan had worked we'd at least have Alec!"

"My plan wasn't stupid it should have worked-"

"It would have if you had just controlled yourself around Simon".

Jonathan scoffed, "You're one to talk". Jonathan slumped onto the sofa ignoring Miles' death glare. He had been so angry when he discovered that Alec didn't believe him anymore. While Jonathan had been talking to Alec and his so called friends, (Alec wasn't allowed to have friends he was going to re-teach Alec that lesson), Miles had planted bugs around Jace's house. They had listened to Simon telling Alec what Jonathan had done and Magnus contacting his friends to help them. Miles had had to stop Jonathan destroying his friend's house.

After Jonathan had calmed down he remembered how Alec's parents felt about him being gay and he knew he could use that to hurt Alec. Jonathan smirked he knew that his parents would have called Alec by now and the thought of Alec's devastation lifted his spirits, especially as Alec's pain would be worse given his fight with Magnus. Magnus. The name brought down his good mood, he was going to make Alec pay for cheating on him with Magnus. And then he was going to make Alec watch as he killed Magnus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Things were awkward and tense for everyone in the house. Mike and Harvey had agreed to continue working together for Alec and Simon, but Mike had asked Simon to sit between them as he couldn't be close to Harvey. Harvey kept sneaking anxious glances at Mike but Mike tried not to let it show how that affected him. Jace had a comforting arm around Alec who was looking forlornly at the floor and fidgeting.

Alec felt awful for causing a big fight between Mike and Harvey even if Simon and Jace kept insisting it wasn't his fault. Even worse talking about Jonathan hurt and Jace's arm around him was the only thing keeping him grounded. Alec wished Magnus was back but part of him was anxious about seeing him again. He was still afraid Magnus would break up with him or still be angry and yell at him again. He also kept checking his phone, his parents were on the way and sent him updates of their progress along with hurtful comments. Alec was careful to make sure Jace didn't see knowing it would make him even more angry.

They had agreed that Alec's bruises and scars would be a lot of evidence as well as the photos, but Harvey had pointed out that they couldn't prove that it was specifically Jonathan and Miles who had caused them. Alec knew Jonathan would come up with some story to explain them and make it seem like he and Miles saved him. Simon had just told Mike and Harvey about the laptop Gretel had told Luke about.

Simon got up, "I'll go to the precinct and get the laptop".

Jace stood up too but was careful to make sure he didn't jostle Alec, his bruises still caused him a lot of pain if they were knocked into something. "I'm going with you it's too dangerous for you to go alone".

Simon smiled at Jace he loved how protective he was of him. It was so different with Camille, she was more possessive than protective. Simon had enjoyed it at first but it became worse and worse to the point where she was pressuring him to never see his friends. Jace cupped Simon's face making him jump, he had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't seen Jace come over.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked in concern, Simon nodded not wanting to talk about Camille. Jace knew Simon was lying but he wouldn't push, Simon would tell him if he was ready. Jace turned to Alec who was looking worriedly between Mike and Harvey and Jace felt guilty for leaving him alone with them, but he loved Simon too much to leave him his colleagues Jason and Garry. They would always stare at Simon in a way he didn't like and stood far too close to him, Simon had told him about this before they started acting like that in front of Jace and it had angered him how upset it made Simon. Jace couldn't trust them with him. Jace crouched in front of Alec, "Will you be alright?" Jace whispered.

"Yeah and you're right Simon needs you", Alec whispered back in understanding. Jace had told him about the way his colleagues behaved around Simon and he didn't want them alone with him either.

Things were even more awkward when Jace and Simon left. Alec had made himself take Simon's place between them to try and help the situation. After a while Mike left to make more coffee but really he just couldn't stand the tension.

Harvey looked at Alec and saw that he was looking at Mike's retreating figure guiltily, making himself feel guilty for the way he had treated Alec. Magnus had told him everything Alec had been through and he felt terrible for adding to the pain. Harvey hated admitting when he had done something wrong and apologising, but he knew that he owed it to Alec. "Alec?"

Alec turned to Harvey and was very surprised to see him looking nervous and guilty. "Yeah?" Alec said anxiously.

Harvey took a deep breath, "I...I'm really sorry for shouting at you earlier. I should have told you and the others that I didn't want Mike to know about my past with Magnus. I was just waiting for an appropriate time and I ended up waiting too long".

Alec's eyes widened he wasn't expecting that. "It's okay-"

"No it isn't, I didn't think it through like I should have and I caused both you and Mike a lot of pain because of that. I hope you can forgive me".

Though Harvey was right his actions had caused him and Mike a lot of pain, Alec understood why it would be hard for him to tell Mike the truth. He knew that Harvey hadn't intended to hurt either of them and so he nodded.

Harvey smiled gratefully, "Thank you Alec".

Magnus came in a few minutes after that and Alec was caught between feeling happy and anxious. Magnus seemed hesitant and worried when he walked over to Alec. Magnus awkwardly nodded in greeting to Harvey who seemed to be equally nervous around Magnus. "Alexander can I talk to you? It's okay if you don't want to but-"

"It is okay, let's go to my room", Alec said, he wanted to take Magnus' hand but wasn't sure if Magnus would want to hold his, so Alec stopped himself. Alec sat on the edge of his bed and Magnus sat next to him but with some distance. Alec noticed this and it made his heart hurt, was he right? Was Magnus going to break up with him? This thought caused him even more pain.

"Alexander. I'm so sorry for the way I acted, I know it wasn't your fault and after everything Jonathan and Miles have put you through I should have been there for you. Even if they hadn't hurt you I still should have been there for you. I wish I had taken your side and defended you I'm sorry I didn't". Magnus had seen the way Alec's face had lit up when he said that he wished he had taken his side and it hurt him so much that he would have to take that light away. Magnus couldn't look at Alec he didn't want to see his heartbreak. "It's just that I hated seeing Harvey so upset and there's a reason for that", Magnus took a deep breath, but before he could speak Alec's phone beeped with a text.

Alec froze and Magnus realized something was upsetting Alec and that made him angry. Magnus read the text over Alec's shoulder afraid that it was from Jonathan or Miles, but it was from Alec's mother. The text made Magnus shake with fury.

'We have arrived in Southport and will be with you shortly. You better have a good explanation for why you hurt Jonathan so much and why you have lied to us! We also heard that Camille is in Southport she has agreed to go through with the wedding you two were supposed to have. She has missed you so much you know and you were a wonderful couple'.

Simon leaned into Jace when he wrapped an arm around his waist. They were half way to the precinct when they ran into Meliorn. Jace suddenly let go of Simon and put a lot of distance between them, Simon looked at Jace in confusion and couldn't help but feel hurt. Was Jace embarrassed to have Meliorn see them together? Simon didn't understand why he would be when Jace had told Meliorn he loved him. What was going on?

Meliorn raised his eyebrow when he saw Jace and Simon together, he had thought they had broken up. "Simon, Jace I didn't think I'd see you two together".

Simon looked at Meliorn in confusion but Jace spoke before he could, "We still are partners for cases". Meliorn nodded in understanding.

That hurt and confused Simon even more, why wouldn't Jace say they were together? Simon flinched when he realized that Meliorn had come so close to him.

"Would you like to have a coffee sometime?"

Simon's eyes widened, "Um... Sorry I-I can't".

"Let me know if you change your mind", Meliorn said and raked his eyes up and down Simon's body before leaving, making Simon hug himself in distress.

"Simon-" Jace tried to say and hug Simon, but Simon backed away.

"Why wouldn't you tell him we're still together?"

Jace looked away guiltily, he knew he should tell Simon the truth but he still couldn't. "I was worried Meliorn would hurt you again, I thought if he didn't think we were together he would leave you alone", Jace crossed his arms and said angrily, "I didn't think he would ask you out".

"You were protecting me?"

"Yeah", Jace said and tried to ignore his increasing guilt. Jace moved closer to Simon and hesitantly tried to hug him again, this time Simon let him and melted into the touch. "I love you Simon".

"I love you too".

They stayed like that for a long time before going to the precinct. When they got there they looked for Luke, they found him talking to Maia. Maia caught Simon's eye and waved, Simon happily waved back it had been a while since he had last seen her. Maia and Luke made their way over to Simon and Jace, Maia hugged Simon when she reached them and glared at Jace. Simon rolled his eyes, Maia was so overprotective of him and still didn't trust Jace. Simon turned to Luke and missed the pleading look Jace gave Maia and her reluctant nod.

Jace's heart was racing when Maia had glared furiously at him and he was so relived when she agreed to keep their secret from Simon. Jace also turned his attention to Luke and asked him about the laptop, making sure to leave out how it affected Alec as Maia didn't know what had happened to Alec. Jace had asked Clary to keep it from Maia and after a lot of persuading Clary had agreed. Clary hadn't wanted to keep a secret like that from Maia, but in the end gave in when Jace explained it would hurt Alec if more people knew especially without his permission. Luke left to retrieve the lap top but returned a few minutes later without the laptop.

"It's gone, the laptop has been stolen", Luke said and handed Jace a note, it was from Jonathan.

'Did you really think you could keep the laptop from me? Also don't bother looking for your back up copies they are all gone too. Alec will be mine and there is nothing you can do to keep him from me'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I'm going to update more regularly now :) 
> 
> Warnings: there is implied past rape and attempted rape. As well as abuse from Alec's parents.

"I'm going to kill Jonathan!" Jace shouted and tried to rip the note but Luke stopped him.

"Don't, we can use that for evidence".

"Alec can't see this Luke-"

"I know, I'll make sure he doesn't".

"Why can't Alec see that, what aren't you telling me?" Maia said sternly.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you", Simon said.

Maia sighed in frustration she wanted to know the truth, but she knew Simon well enough to know when to leave things alone. When Jace gave Luke the note back he turned to Simon and started talking to him about the laptop and Maia took the chance to take Jace aside and pulled him into an empty room. Maia gave Jace a furious glare the moment they were alone.

"Maia I'm sorry I really can't tell you about-"

"It's not about that Jace! I can't keep lying to Simon about you and Meliorn!" Maia yelled. She had walked in on Jace and Meliorn while they were in college and had kept it a secret for Simon's sake ever since.

"Please, I hate what I did but I love Simon I can't lose him".

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started your book club", Maia said emphasizing the words book club.

Jace froze, "How do you know about that?"

Maia glared at him, "Clary told me that before I met her she would often hook up with you and that you did that with others too while you were still with Simon! The only reason I didn't tell Simon was because Clary couldn't lose him either and I couldn't see her upset, but I can't do this anymore". To Maia's increasing anger, Jace had started the 'book club' when he and Simon had moved to Southport. He would always say that he was going to his book club and Simon would always believe him, not knowing that Jace was hooking up with someone else behind his back. Maia had tried to stop Jace doing this but he wouldn't and Maia had kept the secret hoping Jace would stop, but he only stopped recently when he realized he was in love with Simon. Maia had seen Meliorn was back and was afraid Jace would cheat again.

Maia started to leave but Jace blocked her, "You promised you wouldn't tell him", Jace said his voice breaking.

"I know but every time I see Simon I feel terrible, every time he smiles at me I feel even worse I have to tell him".

Maia left the room and Jace followed her desperate to make her change her mind.

 

Meanwhile Simon found himself alone waiting for Maia and Jace. Luke had left to go home as it was the end of the day and many others had left too. Simon inwardly groaned when he saw Meliorn coming towards him. Simon tried to stand up but he was surprised and anxious when Meliorn pushed him back down on the chair. His anxiety increased when Meliorn leaned close to him and he tried to lean back as far as he could, but the chair limited how far he could go.

"So have you changed your mind yet?"

"N-no".

"Hmm too bad", Meliorn said and straddled Simon.

"Hey! Get off me!" Simon said panicking and tried to push Meliorn off but Meliorn wouldn't move. Meliorn grabbed Simon's wrists to stop him, Meliorn pressed himself against Simon and kissed him. Simon's heart was hammering in his chest when Meliorn leaned back with a dreamy smile.

"You are going on that date with me whether you like it or not", Meliorn said and pulled Simon up with him.

Simon panicked and tried to escape but Meliorn's grip on his arms were too tight and he started dragging Simon with him but suddenly Simon was pulled away from him and he was shocked to see his ex, Jordan. Jordan growled and punched Meliorn's face hard enough to make him fall on his back. Jordan took Simon's handcuffs and cuffed Meliorn to the table.

"What's going on?" Jace said angrily having just seen Jordan punch and handcuff Meliorn, he wasn't at all happy to see Simon's ex, he noticed Maia giving Jordan a death glare. When Simon turned to him, Jace's anger increased at how scared he looked. Jace ran over to Simon and enveloped him in a hug. Simon gladly returned the hug. Maia ran over and punched Jordan's face making him groan and clutch his nose.

"Maia don't he was saving me", When Maia gave Simon a confused look, Simon nodded at Meliorn. Maia had been so angry with Jordan she hadn't even noticed Meliorn.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to force Simon to go on a date with him", Jordan said, looking at Simon in a way that made Jace tighten his grip on him.

Red seemed to be all Jace could see and he would have taken his anger out on Meliorn if Simon didn't stop him. Simon's pleading look stopped him in his tracks.

Simon was reeling from nearly being taken by Meliorn and seeing Jordan. Things had not ended well with him and Simon wanted to get away from Jordan. Maia seemed to sense this and took Simon's hand and squeezed it. Simon gratefully squeezed back.

"I'm going with Simon back to his place, Jace you arrest Meliorn and Jordan you better leave right now", Maia said and was satisfied when both Jace and Jordan flinched at her glare. Jace gave Maia an alarmed look and she could tell he was scared that Maia would tell Simon about him cheating. Maia wasn't so sure about telling Simon now after what had just happened, but she was determined that he would know the truth when he had some time to recover from this Simon deserved to know what Jace had done.

"Wait I was hoping to talk to you Simon", Jordan said anxiously.

"I don't want to talk to you right now".

"Simon-"

"No! You knew how I feel about lying and yet you still-" Simon cut himself off, not wanting to relive the past.

"I'm so sorry".

"You've said that so many times its lost it's meaning", Simon said sadly, "Jace I was thinking of checking on Alec, do you mind if I-"

Jace stepped closer and hugged Simon tightly afraid that it would be the last time he would get to hug him, "You don't even have to ask". Jace wanted Simon to stay with him and not go with Maia but at the same time he didn't want him around Meliorn. When Maia and Simon left he stopped Jordan trying to follow by grabbing his arm. "Don't you dare!"

"You don't deserve Simon, he can do far better than you".

"Oh, do you mean you? Because Simon told me what you did and there's no way you deserve him, you shouldn't even get to look at him".

Jordan growled again and punched Jace who punched him back and they were both so focused on fighting that they hadn't noticed that Meliorn had escaped.

Magnus tried to calm his anger he couldn't lash out at Alec again. Magnus crouched in front of Alec and took his hands making Alec look at him. Magnus' heart hurt at the pain in Alec's eyes. Magnus hated Alec's parents so much and Camille even more than he already did.

"Why didn't you say it was the same Camille?" Magnus blurted out.

Alec flinched, "I didn't realize it was her. I didn't see Camille only you could and I left to go to the kitchen when you talked".

 

Magnus hated that this was happening right now. He didn't want to cause Alec any more pain but he couldn't lead him on, it would only hurt him much more. "Alec I... I want you to know that what I'm about to say doesn't change the fact that I want to be here for you. I want to protect you from everyone who wants to hurt you and I will".

"Magnus? What's going on you're scaring me".

Magnus had been in turmoil since his talk with Raphael. The long walk back to Jace's house gave him time to think which was a blessing and a curse. Magnus didn't want to lose Alec he loved him so much, but Raphael was right he had to be honest with him. "I wish so badly that I didn't feel this way but I do, I'm in love with Harvey as well as you". Magnus' heart broke as he could see tears forming in Alec's eyes and he continued before Alec could interrupt, "I need to have a serious think about my feelings and I'm so, so sorry but I can't do that while I'm with you".

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" Alec said his voice breaking. He had been right after all.

"Alec-" Magnus tried and moved closer to Alec, but Alec backed away.

"Don't, just please leave me alone", Alec tried to stop his tears but couldn't.

"I don't think that's-"

"I'll be okay I'm not leaving the house", Alec said bitterly.

Magnus cast one last look at Alec before he left whispering, "I'm so sorry".

Alec sank heavily on his bed and jumped when his phone beeped. This time with a text from Camille making his heart leap into his throat.

'I can't wait until we're together. I never stopped thinking about you, you know. Even when I was with other people I never stopped thinking about you. I can't wait to hold you again, to kiss you, to-"

Alec couldn't read anymore, the text was bringing back terrible memories...

 

The start of Alec's last year of high school...

 

Alec leaned his head against his locker and sighed. The previous evening he had a huge fight with his parents which had ended terribly for him. His eyes were drawn to his wrists which were already starting to bruise. Alec's head snapped up in shock when Camille was suddenly beside him grinning predatorily at him. Alec's heart sank as Camille's eyes roamed all over his body, it was something she always did and he hated it. Camille moved so that she was in front of Alec making him automatically back away but his back hit the locker. He was trapped. Alec tried so hard not to panic when she leaned closer to him, but his blood ran cold at the words Camille whispered in his ear.

"I know you're gay".

"I-I don't know what you're talking about".

Camille laughed cruelly, "Come on Alec, I've seen the way you stare at Victor".

"I wasn't staring at him", Alec tried, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You were. It would be such a shame if your parents found out, they would ruin your pretty face". Camille said, she grabbed Alec's wrist painfully tight and shoved it in his face for emphasis. Alec blanched, she knew!

"How long have you known?"

"That you're gay or that you're parents abuse you?"

Alec closed his eyes in pain, "Both".

Camille laughed again instead of answering, she stepped even closer to Alec, "Be in a relationship with me or I will tell your parents you're gay".

Alec's eyes were stinging with tears, "Please don't do this".

Camille wrapped her arms tightly around Alec's waist and pouted, "But this is so fun!"

"Fun? You're blackmailing me", Alec said incredulously.

"Exactly".

Alec looked away from Camille's smug face. Camille had Alec right where she wanted him and she knew it. Alec wished he had been brave enough to tell Izzy he was gay, he knew she would do anything to protect him just as he would for her. But he couldn't and now he was alone in this terrible situation.

"I-I'll be in a relationship with you", Alec said. Despair overtook him when Camille smirked and kissed him fiercely.

 

Now...

Alec lay on his bed and put a pillow over his head doing anything he could to stop the invading memories coming. But more and more flashed in front of his eyes.

 

Prom night...

 

Camille made Alec go to the prom with her. She had put herself and him forward for prom king and queen. Camille was very popular and that had made Alec very popular too. But what no one knew was that Alec hated the popularity, that he was being forced to be with Camille.

Alec and Camille had just been crowned and shared the dance. Camille dragged Alec away when the dance was over, and forced him into an empty classroom laughing ecstatically the whole way. Alec was confused as to why she wasn't basking in the glory of her victory in front of anyone anymore. Alec would have thought she would want to for the whole night. But the reason became clear when Camille pushed Alec down on the floor and straddled him.

"Camille please don't-" Alec tried but like she always did Camille ignored Alec's pleas and surged forward to kiss him. Camille tried to lie on top of Alec but she was pulled off him. Alec was so relieved to see Izzy who had slammed Camille so hard into the wall that she was knocked out.

Izzy ran over and hugged Alec tightly and he ended up telling Izzy everything. Izzy comforted him and tried to persuade him to leave Camille. But Alec told Izzy Camille knew he was gay and was threatening to tell their parents and he couldn't leave her. Izzy stayed with Alec for as long as she could and tried to hide him, but when Camille woke up and found them Izzy couldn't stop her from taking Alec away.

 

Five months after Alec graduated high school...

 

Alec was with Camille in the living room with his family. Camille had forced him to sit with her on one of the love-seats. She was cuddling into him with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other secretly under his shirt. Alec tried so hard to focus on the conversation and to forget about Camille's hand roaming all over him but it was impossible.

After a while Camille leaned close and whispered, "Propose to me now". Alec shook his head in a last attempt to escape this, but Camille dug her fingernails into his waist making Alec hold back a cry of pain. "Now".

Alec shakily got up and bent down on one knee in front of Camille drawing everyone's attention to them. Alec felt sick to his stomach as he tried to sound sincere when he spoke the words Camille had written for him. Alec's reality crashed over him like a bucket of ice cold water when he put the ring on Camille's finger and she kissed him passionately. The room was spinning and his hands were shaking. Izzy pulled Alec away to the kitchen after making sure Max wouldn't follow them. Izzy hugged Alec tightly making him break down.

"Alec you can't do this".

"I have to, Camille will tell our parents I'm gay if I don't", Alec said tearfully.

"I know how much their reactions would hurt you, but you're suffering so much because of Camille. Our parents could never hurt you like she does, please take back the engagement".

Alec felt as though his heart was being sliced by a million shards of glass. Izzy had no idea that their parents had abused him and still did everything they could to hurt him (though it was harder now that he was being forced to live with Camille). They made sure that Alec wouldn't tell Izzy or anyone else by threatening her and Max, they had said they would turn the abuse on them so Alec had kept the secret his whole life. Camille knew Alec well and had also threatened them. Izzy had tried her hardest to persuade Alec not to marry Camille but Alec couldn't let Camille hurt Izzy and Max so he joined Camille back in their seat. His heart sank when he couldn't do anything to stop Camille sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you so much", Camille said.

The look in Camille's eyes terrified Alec, because he could see that she really did love him. She had never looked at him like that before and it made him wish he could run away. But he had to stay and try his hardest not to flinch when she kissed him causing his parents to cheer happily.

 

Now...

 

Alec was brought out of his memories when there was a knock on his door.

"Magnus please, I need to be alone".

"It's me".

Alec looked up in shock to see Izzy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"Izzy?" Alec said in disbelief. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you".

"I could say the same for you. Jace told me everything over the phone", Izzy said sympathetically as she sat next to Alec on the edge of his bed. 

"Jace knew you were coming and didn't tell me?"

"He knew you would try and talk me out of coming, but you need me Alec. You have been through so much". Izzy explained that Lydia had come with her too and that she had overheard Alec's conversation with their parents. She had been so angry with her parents by the end of it, she couldn't believe they wouldn't believe Alec over Jonathan. Izzy knew Alec would need help and support, so she had explained the situation to Lydia, she had been more than supportive and wanted to go with Izzy. Izzy remembered her heart fluttering with love at the concern Lydia had shown for Alec, she was so happy they were friends. Family was everything to Izzy and if Lydia had been horrible to Alec, she would have chosen Alec over her with no hesitation. It was why her parents treatment of Alec upset her so much. 

Alec smiled at the thought of Lydia wanting to support him too. She had helped him through so much. He knew she would soon join Izzy with helping him get through Magnus breaking up with him. The thought of Magnus made Alec hug himself and look away sadly, "Magnus broke up with me". 

"What? Why?" Izzy said angrily. Alec told her what had happened between him and Magnus between sobs, Izzy hugged him tightly and did her best to comfort him. "Alec, Magnus is getting punched for this!" Izzy said and continued when Alec tried to protest, "But, I think this is for the best. You have just got out of a terrible situation, not to mention what you went through with Camille. You need time to breathe, to heal. I know you don't want to here this right now, but you need to find yourself before you try and get Magnus back". 

"But I love Magnus and I don't have time, Jonathan, Miles and Camille are still out there and want me back". 

"I know Alec, but you're not ready for something serious yet. Magnus knows what you've been through, if he does decide he wants to be with you he will wait if he is serious. I also think you shouldn't stay here anymore, you and Simon should leave with me and Lydia".

"I don't know Izzy. If we do that Simon and I will always be running. But if we stay, with Harvey and Mike's help we stand a chance of putting Jonathan and Miles in jail. But at the same time I'm so scared". 

"Camille is also a threat to you, it's to dangerous for you to stay". 

"If I do stay then I'll tell Harvey and Mike about her too now that I know its the same Camille", Alec hated saying Camille's name, it brought back even more terrible memories. 

"I think you should talk to Simon about this". 

Alec sighed, "Okay but-" Alec was cut off by the door bell ringing making them both tense. Alec shared a worried look with Izzy before following her out of the room. Alec was suprised but happy to see that Simon was in the living room with Maia. Lydia was sitting with them on the sofa and Lydia gave Alec an encouraging smile as he came in and he smiled gratefully back. Harvey and Mike were sitting on chairs as far away from each other as possible. Alec couldn't stop himself from locking eyes with Magnus, Alec could see pain, guilt and love in Magnus' eyes and he had to look away before the tears would fall again. Simon got up and broke the tense silence. 

"I'll get answer the door", Simon said giving Alec a hug before he went to the door. Simon had wanted to talk to Alec when he got to the house, but Izzy asked to talk to Alec first. Simon had seen how worried she was for Alec and reluctantly didn't argue. 

Simon's hug and Izzy's hand in his was giving Alec some courage but he was still feeling terrified at facing the people who had hurt him so much when they should have loved him. Alec had to fight hard to stop the crushing memories that were trying to flash before his eyes. 

Simon opened the door and shuddered at the thunderous looks on Robert and Maryse's faces. He wished Alec didn't have to face them but he couldn't stop Alec. Alec had had so many choices taken from him and Simon knew what that was like, he didn't want to take another choice from him even if it was to protect Alec. Simon had met Alec's parents before since he was close friends with Alec and Izzy. They had liked him at first because they used to be friends with his biological father, but when they found out he was in a relationship with a man, at the time it was Jordan, they hated him and didn't want him around their family. But Alec, Izzy and Max had been outraged and had stayed close friends with him anyway not caring that it angered their parents. 

"What are you doing here?" Robert said angrily. 

"Supporting Alec", Simon said glaring at Robert. 

Maryse barged past Simon deliberately banging hard into him making Simon wince in pain, "So is Simon the one who put you up to pretending you were gay? He was always a bad influence". Maryse said furiously to Alec making Simon flinch. 

"Don't talk about Simon like that! I was never pretending, I am gay!" Alec said. He hadn't had the courage to yell at his parents for years, but his protectiveness for Simon gave him the strength to.

Robert slammed the door behind him and stormed up to Alec, his hands curled into fists. Alec could tell that he was trying to stop himself hitting him and that was scaring him. Izzy still didn't know that his parents had abused him and his parents wanted to keep it that way. "We should have done more to keep you away from Simon. But we can't change the past, you can make up for the embarrassment you caused us by refusing to marry Camille by marrying her now", Robert said coldly. 

"Seriously, leave Simon alone! I'm not marrying Camille, why can't you both just accept that I'm gay?" Alec said. Robert lost his self control and punched Alec hard in the face making him fall to the floor. Everyone (apart from Maryse) stared at Robert in shock which quickly turned into fury. Mike and Magnus rushed to Alec and helped him up, while the others yelled angrily at Alec's parents. 

Izzy wasn't even sure what she was shouting, she was just so angry. She couldn't believe her father had hit Alec. The terrified look Alec was giving Robert made her fear that this wasn't the first time her father had hit him. "Enough!" Izzy screamed and everyone immediately fell into silence. Maryse and Robert looked at her in shock and she used it to her advantage. "How dare you hit Alec, is this the first time you hit him?" Robert and Maryse shared a scared look and that was enough confirmation for Izzy. "Get out now!" 

"Isabelle-"

Izzy cut off Maryse, "Now! Or I'll make you leave!" 

"We are not done here Alec", Maryse said angrily, she and Robert then stormed out of the house. Alec stared at Izzy in disbelief, "That was amazing Iz". 

Izzy turned and grinned at Alec, "No one gets away with hurting my brother. Oh speaking of", Izzy said and without warning punched Magnus in the face causing him to yell in pain and clutch his nose. 

"Izzy!" Alec exclaimed, "I didn't want you to do that". 

"It's okay Alexander I deserved it". 

"Damn right you did!" Izzy shouted angrily. Lydia walked over to Izzy and wrapped an arm around Izzy to try and calm her, Izzy gratefully leaned into the touch but she was still furious. Mike found himself glancing at Harvey, this was a personal matter for the Lightwood family and their friends, he wasn't sure if he should stay or not. To Mike's suprise and relief Harvey nodded reassuringly at him. Harvey put a comforting arm around Mike, Mike couldn't stop himself loving the comfort even though part of him was telling him to back away. Maia put her arm around Simon's shoulder, she had wanted to yell at Alec's parents for the way they had treated him now and in the past but Alec had beat her to it. 

"Are you okay?" Maia asked in concern. 

"Yeah", Simon said shakily. 

Alec looked at Simon worriedly, "I'm so sorry about my parents Simon". 

"It's okay Alec, thank you for standing up to them for me". 

Alec nodded and smiled at Simon, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure", Simon said and followed Alec wondering what his meaningful look with Izzy was about. Alec took Simon to his room and they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. 

"So um... Izzy said that considering the danger we are both in, we should leave here with her and Lydia. I was wondering what you thought about that". 

"Izzy has a point but I have a life here with Jace, my friends and I also hope you would become part of it. I don't want to lose that. I also don't want you to be always running, you deserve a chance to live your life and be happy". 

Alec looked down, "I agree I don't want to leave either, but I'm so scared Simon there is a big part of me that does want to run". 

Simon gave Alec a side hug, "I completely understand. As much as I want you to stay, I'm not going to stop you from running if that is what you want to do". 

Alec sighed and leaned his head on Simon's shoulder, "I don't know what to do. I know that you all will protect me but I'm so afraid that Jonathan will come at any moment to take me away". 

"We won't let that happen-" Simon was cut off when his phone rang. When Alec nodded reassuringly at him he answered the phone. "Jace? What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry Simon, Meliorn escaped". 

Simon froze in fear, "What?"

"I'll come over right now, don't leave the house it's too dangerous". 

"O-okay. Jace please hurry". 

"I'll be there as soon as I can", Jace said and hung up. 

"Simon, what's wrong?" Simon told Alec about Meliorn trying to force him to go on a date with him and that he had escaped from the precinct. Alec hugged Simon tightly. "I won't let him hurt you Simon". They both jumped when they heard screams from downstairs. They ran out of the room and down the stairs, they carefully peered through the gap in the door and saw that Meliorn was holding Mike at gun point. Fear filled Simon's heart at the sight. 

"Simon, I know you're here! Show yourself!" Meliorn said angrily and tightened his grip on Mike's neck. Mike's terrified eyes were focused on Harvey and Simon felt terrible for being the reason Mike was in danger. 

"Simon is not here, please let Mike go", Harvey said, Simon could tell he was trying to appear as though he wasn't scared but Harvey's voice broke when he said Mike's name. 

"You're lying. Simon this is your last chance, give yourself to me or I will kill your friend", Meliorn said pressing his gun harder into Mike's head. Simon came into the room, he tried to stop Alec following him but couldn't. Meliorn smiled happily at Simon, "Come with me Simon". 

"Only if you let Mike go". 

"Come over to me now first, I need to have you or you could just run as soon as I let Mike go". 

Simon made himself go to Meliorn who shoved Mike to Harvey and grabbed Simon, Meliorn put Simon in a choke hold and began to back towards the door.

"Please don't do this!" Alec said fearfully. 

Meliorn just raked his eyes up and down Alec's body and grinned at him, "I can see why Jonathan loves you so much". 

Alec froze, "Y-you know Jonathan?"

"Yeah I certainly do he's a good friend of mine", Meliorn said, "It's the reason I'm not taking you with me, Jonathan would kill me. But maybe he would let me share you". Alec felt fear at those words and it increased tenfold when Meliorn left taking Simon with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit longer than usual:) 
> 
> Warning: there is rape in this chapter but not described in detail, it is implied.

Alec was hyperventilating, he was so afraid for Simon. He had seen the way Meliorn's eyes had filled with lust when he saw Simon and he knew Jonathan! Alec was scared Meliorn would give Simon to him in the hopes of sharing him or money. Alec jumped when he felt someone hug him but he relaxed when he saw that it was Magnus. His brain was telling him to push Magnus away but he couldn't stop himself from melting into the embrace. Magnus whispered soothing things to him and carding his fingers through his hair, he could see Izzy giving Magnus a death glare but Alec discreetly shook his head and she didn't stop him from comforting Alec.

"Simon's going to be okay, we'll save him", Magnus whispered, Alec tried so hard to believe him but he was so afraid.

"What are we going to do?" Maia said panic stricken.

"We need to call Jace and Luke, we need all the help we can get", Lydia said trying to console Izzy and Maia, while Harvey was taking Mike upstairs. Mike was visibly shaking and Alec hoped Harvey would be able to help him.

While Lydia was calling Jace and Izzy was calling Luke, Alec had asked Magnus for a private word. A horrible thought had struck Alec. Now that he knew Magnus had been with the same Camille that had abused him he was so scared she had hurt him. Especially given the way she had treated Simon. When Magnus had confided to him about Camille he hadn't mentioned that, but Alec needed to know for sure. When they were in Alec's room Alec spoked up.

"Magnus um... I'm sorry to bring her up but when you were with Camille, did she ever a-abuse you?"

Magnus' eyes widened, "No she never hurt me like that".

"Really?" Alec asked afraid that Magnus wasn't telling the truth.

Magnus put his hand comfortingly on Alec's arm, "I promise you Alexander, she never abused me". Though it hurt when Magnus called him Alexander, he still breathed a sigh of relief making Magnus look at him in concern. "Did Camille hurt you when you were with her?"

Alec looked away. Alec guessed that Magnus knew he didn't really want to be with Camille at the time, but he didn't know she had forced him to be with her and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Magnus what she had done to him. Especially given their current awkward position. But Alec's silence seemed to be enough confirmation for Magnus and he hugged Alec.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I can't imagine what you have been through".

Again Alec couldn't stop himself from relishing the comfort, but Alec wondered if Magnus knew about how Camille treated Simon given his suprise. But Alec wasn't sure if it was his place to ask that question.

"You don't have to answer this, but was that the first time your father hit you?"

Alec forced himself not to flinch, "I would rather not talk about my parents".

"I understand. Alexander, I... I'm so sorry for the way I have acted. It was a terrible mistake to break up with you, can you give me another chance?"

"Magnus", Alec said in shock, trying to find the words to explain his feelings, "I'm sorry but you said it yourself, you need to sort out your feelings about me and Harvey". Alec tried not to let his voice wobble, it was so hard to refuse Magnus but Izzy's words echoed in his mind; "You need time to breathe, to heal...you need to find yourself before you try and get Magnus back". Izzy was right. "I need time to be alone Magnus, I need to recover from... everything". Magnus looked forlornly at the floor but he nodded. "But um, if you choose me could you wait for me?"

"Of course Alexander", Magnus said and Alec could see unshed tears in his eyes making him feel guilty, but Alec made himself stick with his decision. Alec suddenly realized that his eyes were locked with Magnus' and they continued to gaze into each others eyes. Magnus moved closer to Alec and put his arm around his waist, he tried to pull him close and kiss him but Alec moved away. "I'm sorry Alec I didn't mean to do that, I should.. I should go". Magnus said and raced out of the room leaving Alec alone with an aching heart.

 

Meliorn pushed Simon into the house and kept his gun on his back. When Meliorn closed the door he stepped closer to Simon and moved the gun so it was pointing at Simon's head so that he could wrap his arm tightly around Simon's waist. Simon wished he could get away but with the gun to his head he was too scared to.

"Welcome to your new home my love", Meliorn whispered into Simon's ear making his heart race in fear.

Meliorn forced Simon to sit in a chair in Meliorn's kitchen and tied him to it. Simon panicked when Meliorn straddled him again. "Meliorn please let me go", Simon said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Meliorn pressed himself closer to Simon and kissed him deeply, "I can't do that", Meliorn said when he ended the kiss. Simon became terrified when Meliorn's hand wondered down to his trousers and tried to unzip them.

"I'm in love with Jace, I don't want to be with you. I don't want this please don't!"

That made Meliorn freeze, "What? Why are you still in love with Jace?"

"I have always loved him, why wouldn't I?"

Meliorn growled, "Jace didn't tell you did he?"

"I don't understand-"

"He cheated on you Simon!"

Simon stared at Meliorn in shock, "What? No! Jace wouldn't do that to me, he loves me".

Meliorn laughed cruelly and leaned in close to Simon and harshly grabbed Simon's chin to force him to look at him. "Did you really that believe all those times Jace met up with me in college we were just hanging out? We were hooking up Simon, every time. We did all through college and after. When you moved to South Port Jace started his little book club and well, he certainly didn't do any reading".

Simon shook his head, "This is all just a lie. You want me for yourself so you're lying to turn me against Jace. This isn't going to work Meliorn. I love Jace, I will always love Jace. I know he's the one, I-" Simon was cut off when Meliorn back handed him. Simon cried out in pain and suprise.

Meliorn took Simon's chin again, "I'm not lying. Remember when I used to come and visit Jace? We would use the catching up and book club excuse to hook up. I wasn't the only one Jace hooked up with. Jace said your friend Clary hooked up with him too. Others also hooked up with him. I would say confront Jace and Clary if you don't believe me but you're never leaving this place so you won't get to".

"So how do you expect me to believe you?" Simon said trying not to feel despair at the thought of never leaving here, Jace, Alec and the others would come and save him. They wouldn't give up on him.

Meliorn grinned, "I took videos of Jace and I together, and the others".

Meliorn got off Simon and left the kitchen. Simon desperately tried to get out of the chair but the ropes were too tight. He didn't want to believe that Jace would cheat on him, but Meliorn's confidence and the fact that he said he had videos made him have doubts. Simon couldn't bear the thought of Jace cheating on him, he loved him so much. Meliorn came back with a laptop and pulled up the videos.

"I don't want to see this".

"You need to know the truth".

Meliorn showed Simon the videos and they caused him to completely break down. How could Jace do this to him? He and Jace had a life together, they had talked about the possibility of marriage and settling down together to have a family. Simon sobbed uncontrollably and Meliorn tried to comfort him but Simon didn't want Meliorn's comfort, he wanted Alec's or one of his other close friends. He would even prefer Raphael's awkward attempts at trying to comfort him than Meliorn, though they had remained close things were still a bit awkward after their breakup because of how badly it ended.

Simon sobbed even harder when he felt one of Meliorn's hands slide under his shirt and roam all over him and lift it to kiss his stomach. Simon wanted Jace to hold him in his loving embrace and protect him from Meliorn so badly, but at the same time he didn't want to be anywhere near him. Simon felt as though his life was falling apart. His hope of being rescued had been snuffed out by the revelation of Jace's betrayal, he remembered the video of Jace and Clary together and all Simon could feel was despair and heartbreak.

"Now that you aren't in love with Jace, there's nothing standing between us".

"You're wrong. The worst part of this is that I still love Jace and I can't hate him even though I really want to", Simon said brokenly.

Meliorn punched Simon's face so hard that the chair fell backwards and Simon's head painfully hit the ground causing him to cry out in pain. Meliorn untied Simon and pulled him tightly against him. "Then I'll just have to make you mine", Meliorn said menacingly and started to drag Simon to his bedroom. Simon panicked and tried everything he could to fight back, but Meliorn was too strong and forced him into his bedroom.

 

Meanwhile Jace had come back, everyone was freaking out and trying to comfort each other. "I didn't get here in time did I?" Jace said forlornly.

Alec went over to Jace and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry Jace". Jace hugged him back.

"It wasn't your fault Alec".

Maia stormed up to Jace, "It was yours! You were supposed to arrest Meliorn what happened?" Maia said furiously.

Tears formed in Jace's eyes and he looked away guiltily, "I got into a fight with Jordan".

"You let Meliorn escape because of a petty fight?" Lydia said angrily while Izzy glared at Jace.

"Where's Mike and Harvey?" Jace asked to avoid answering.

"They're upstairs", Lydia said and explained what happened.

Tears streamed down Jace's face and he tried to wipe them away. Simon was too selfless for his own good, but Jace couldn't deny that it was one of the many things he loved about Simon. He was so scared for him he just wanted him back and far away from Meliorn. Magnus came over and tried to comfort Jace but he pushed him away. "Izzy told me about your break up with Alec!" Jace said furiously and tried to punch Magnus but Alec stopped him.

"Jace please don't, Izzy has already punched him I don't want him hurt anymore".

"But I want to punch him, it's not fair that Izzy got to", Jace complained.

"We should be trying to save Simon not arguing about who gets to punch Magnus", Izzy said. Magnus looked offended but didn't say anything.

Everyone sat down to discuss a plan while Jace called Luke and told him what happened. A few minutes later the door rang. Jace opened it expecting Luke, but he saw red when he saw that it was Jordan. Jace tried to slam the door but Jordan stopped him.

"Jace look I know you hate me, but please let me talk to Simon I need to see him".

"You can't talk to him".

"I'm not going to let you stop me from seeing him-"

"No I mean", Jace took a shaky breath, "Meliorn kidnapped him".

Jordan froze, "What?"

Jace became angry when Jordan looked away guiltily, "What did you do?" Jace roared making Izzy came over.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked in concern and gave Jordan a death glare. She and Alec had lost track of how long they had held Simon while he cried over Jordan. He was heartbroken for months until he became closer to Camille (not knowing what she had done to Alec) who at first helped him heal but then made things so much worse for Simon. So much worse. Izzy and Alec had wanted to warn Simon about Camille and stop him from going out with her, but Camille had threatened to kill Simon and given what she had done to Alec they knew she wasn't bluffing. So they had kept quiet even though they were frightened of what Camille could be doing to Simon. It was taking all of Izzy's will power not to beat Jordan up right now and she could tell Jace was feeling the same.

"It's... It's my fault Meliorn is here. I bribed him to break you and Simon up so that I could win him back. But I never thought he would hurt Simon, I never wanted to hurt him".

Jace punched Jordan hard enough that he fell to the ground. Jace straddled Jordan and continued to punch him until Izzy pulled Jace off. "Let go of me Izzy he needs to pay!" Jace yelled.

"I want him to pay to but this isn't going to help Simon, we need to be focusing on him not Jordan".

"I know where Meliorn will have taken Simon", Jordan said making Jace and Izzy look at him in shock.

"Really?" Izzy said sceptically.

"Yes, when I met Meliorn he took me to his secret house so that no one would see us".

Jace's eyes widened in suprise, he didn't think Meliorn had a house here. Why had he never told him? "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, but this is your only lead on Simon right?"

Jace sighed, Jordan was right. When Luke arrived with back up and Jordan had told him where the house was, Jace had tried to leave with them alone but he couldn't stop Alec from coming too. The others had wanted to come as well but Luke would only allow one of them and they let Alec go. Jace was anxious about Alec coming too but he would do everything he could to protect him. Jace's eyes hardened when he thought of Simon trapped with Meliorn. He would do everything in his power to save Simon. 

 

Part way through Simon's first year of college...

 

Simon opened the door of Camille's apartment but Camille slammed the door and glared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I have plans with Alec and Izzy", Simon stammered, he was looking away so he missed the way Camille's fists curled at the mention of Alec's name.

"You don't anymore, you're staying the night with me".

Simon looked up in horror, he knew what that was code for. "Please Camille don't, I-"

Camille interrupted Simon by kissing him hard, she deepened the kiss and only ended it when she needed air. Tears were rolling down Simon's face and she wiped them away harshly dragging her sharp nails across his cheeks causing them to bleed and for Simon to hold back a yelp of pain. Camille licked the blood off making Simon flinch. "It wasn't a suggestion Caramel", Camille said with a terrifying smirk. Simon tried to make a break for it but Camille grabbed him and threw him over the dining room table which had been set for dinner and so he crashed into all he cutlery as he fell and Simon cried out in pain. Before Simon could scramble to his feet Camille straddled him and pinned his arms over his head causing Simon to desperately try and escape.

"I was going to wait until later", Camille said and leaned in close to Simon, "But there's no harm in-" Camille was interrupted by her phone ringing. Sighing in frustration, Camille moved so that she was using one hand to hold Simon's wrists and used the other to take out her phone and answer the call. "What?" Camille shouted angrily. After a few minutes she threw her phone into the wall in fury and subconsciously tightened her grip on Simon's wrists, Simon winced in pain. "We'll have to make this quick I'm afraid Caramel", Camille said.

"No don't-" Simon pleaded but Camille just ignored him. A while later Camille reluctantly got off Simon. Simon was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"We'll continue later", Camille said caressing Simon's cheek, which should have been a loving gesture but Camille just used it to torture him more and he flinched violently at her touch causing her to smile widely at him. "Wait in the bedroom for me, I won't be long". Camille said and after kissing Simon left the room.

Simon lay there feeling numb and began to panic. He had to leave he couldn't take this anymore, Camille had said last time that she would bring some friends with her to share him and he was terrified. Simon knew that he had to leave now. Simon left to go to the dorm he shared with Alec. Simon didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Alec and Izzy what Camille had been doing to him but he was afraid they wouldn't believe him. But they had believed him about Jordan surely they would believe him now. Simon was also terrified of what Camille would do if she found out they knew. What if she tried to hurt Alec or Izzy? Simon would never forgive himself if they were hurt because of him. Simon decided right then to do everything he could to keep the abuse from them. Simon double checked that his arms were covered and that he was wearing long trousers.

Simon closed his eyes in pain, this would be the last night he spent with Alec and Izzy for a long time. He was going to run when they had fallen asleep. Simon wished so much that he didn't have to leave them but he had no choice. He was going to make the most of the night, he wasn't sure when he would next get to see them again. Simon took a deep breath before he opened the door. Izzy and Alec had already set everything up. They had pushed his and Alec's beds together so they could lay next to each other while they would watch the movies and had pre-ordered the takeaway food so it was already there. Alec and Izzy smiled happily when they saw him and Simon forced a smile and carefully got onto the bed, he was sore all over and he had to be careful not to bump into anything. Camille had been far from gentle with him. Alec and Izzy kept shooting him worried looks through the night when they thought he wasn't looking. Part way through the movie Simon moved to sit more comfortably and he jumped when he heard a horrified gasp. Simon turned to see Alec staring at his side, he looked down and inwardly cursed himself. His shirt had ridden up so that Alec could see the bruises there. Alec stopped the movie to moved Simon's shirt to get a better look.

"Alec don't!" Simon said in a panic but he was too late. Tears were spilling out of Alec's eyes, Simon's whole torso was covered in bruises. Simon jumped when he felt someone hug him but he relaxed when he saw that it was Izzy, she moved so that she was hugging Alec too.

"Who did this to you?" Alec swallowed hard, "It was Camille wasn't it?" Alec asked but it wasn't really a question.

"What? No she wouldn't-"

"Simon, I know it was her. She, she abused me too and she forced me to be with her".

Simon looked at him in shock. Simon knew that Alec was gay and hadn't really wanted to be with her, but he thought he was being with her so that no-one would find out he was gay. He had no idea he was being forced to and that she had hurt him too. "Why-why didn't you tell me?" Simon was hurt that Alec would keep this from him. He thought he could trust him with something like this.

Alec shared a meaningful look with Izzy and she spoke for him, "We tried to tell you, especially when we had seen how she was around you and we wanted you to be nowhere near her. But she threatened to..." Izzy trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"To kill me?" Simon whispered making Alec and Izzy to look at him in alarm. "One night a few weeks ago, Camille was so angry with me she tried to kill me. I only just got away with my life". Simon said and couldn't stop the tears spilling out of his eyes. Izzy and Alec hugged him tighter and did their best to comfort him. After a while Izzy got up and stormed out of the room, Simon shared a worried look with Alec before getting up carefully to follow her. "Izzy what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make Camille pay!"

"Izzy please don't-"

"Camille has abused you and Alec, I can't let her get away with this".

"She is so dangerous I don't want you to get hurt", Simon said

Izzy deflated and Simon could see tears she was trying to hold back, "I just... I hate her so much". 

Alec brought Izzy and Simon into a hug, "I know I do too, but Simon is right. But Simon you need to break up with Camille".

"I-I don't think I can. She would kill me, I'm so scared".

"I understand, believe me I do. Izzy and I would come with you so we can protect you".

"I don't want you to have to face her for me Alec".

"You're worth it Simon".

Simon felt conflicting emotions of warmth and fear. He was so happy Alec felt that way but he was so scared of how seeing Camille would affect Alec.

"We wouldn't let you go alone. You can't stay with her anymore, I can't bear the thought of you continuing to be hurt", Izzy said.

Simon looked away. He knew they were right, but he was so terrified of the consequences of breaking up with Camille. On the other hand, Simon also knew that if he stayed with her she could be too violent with him and he wouldn't be able to stop her from killing him. Simon took a deep breath and agreed to end his relationship with Camille.

Simon wasn't ready to face Camille yet so Alec and Izzy had stayed with him until Simon was ready. Simon had avoided Camille as much as he could though there was a couple of times when she managed to corner him, but Alec or Izzy saved him before Camille could hurt him. When Simon was ready they went to Camille's apartment. Simon made to knock on the door but his hand froze, he wasn't so sure he could do this. Alec gave Simon a hug and Izzy joined in.

"You can do this Simon, we won't let her hurt you", Alec said encouragingly.

Simon nodded not trusting himself to speak. Simon made himself knock on the door. Camille smirked at Simon when she opened the door, her face fell though when she saw Izzy and Alec giving her death glares. But she grinned at Simon, "I have missed you so much Caramel, come with me maybe you, me and Alec could have some fun", Camille said turning her grin to Alec who looked away and hugged himself. Simon gave Alec a side hug and he smiled gratefully at him.

"That's not happening. We're over Camille", Simon said trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

The grin fell off Camille's face and was replaced by a look of pure rage. Camille grabbed Simon's arm and tugged him close to her. "You don't get to break up with me. You're mine and you always will be!" Camille snarled. Simon's eyes widened in fear and he cried out in pain when she dug her fingernails into his arm.

Alec pulled Simon away from Camille and stood protectively in front of him while Izzy punched Camille. "You can't make Simon be with you. Stay away from him!"

Camille laughed hysterically making Simon's heart race in fear. "Simon if you end us I will kill Max". Simon froze and he saw Alec and Izzy's faces fill with fear. "Who do you two want to protect more, Simon or Max?" Camille said looking at Alec and Izzy with a manic smile. Simon's face mirrored Alec and Izzy's, he was so scared for Max. He didn't want to make Alec and Izzy choose between him and Max. He loved them so much he didn't want them to go through that. So he made the choice for them.

"I'll stay with you", Simon made himself say.

"Simon no-"

"I won't let her kill Max", Simon said cutting Alec off.

"Good choice Caramel", Camille purred and pulled Simon none to gently into the apartment. Izzy and Alec tried to stop her but she slammed the door in their faces after threatening Max again. Camille turned to Simon happily, she pushed him onto the floor and climbed on top of him. "You're mine", Camille whispered and started taking of Simon's clothes.

Alec and Izzy tried to protect Simon but every time they tried to take him away from Camille she would whisper threats of hurting Max and them in his ear and Simon would beg Alec and Izzy to leave. Simon loved Max so much as he considered Max to be his younger brother, just as he considered Izzy and Alec as his siblings too. Simon couldn't bear the thought of losing them, Camille knew this which was how she was able to use them against him. Though to Simon's horror he had caught Camille forcing herself on Alec and he found out Camille had been using the same threats on him too. Simon tried to save Alec but Camille had pointed a knife at Alec's throat and made Simon wait for her in her bedroom for later.

Simon was with Camille for his first year and half of his second and so was Alec, until one night Simon and Camille stayed late on campus alone in a classroom to work. Well that was Camille's excuse, she just wanted to have her way with Simon and make him do her work for her. Luke was picking Clary up from campus and had walked in on Camille attacking him. Luke had pulled Camille of Simon and arrested her. Simon had tried to stop Luke, he was so afraid that Camille would kill Max, Izzy and Alec. But Luke had been afraid for his and the others' safety and so wouldn't let Simon stop him. Luke had put extra security around them all though he kept the details of the reason why from Max. Camille had been sent to jail and Simon was so relieved it made him feel safe and he didn't have to fear for his loved ones' safety anymore. But Camille was friends with Valentine Morgenstern who was in charge of the NYPD and had friends in high places. Valentine was able to get Camille out of jail and make sure that no one told Simon or Alec that she was no longer in jail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Warning: there is implied/referenced rape and attempted rape in this chapter.

1 year after Simon and Alec's graduation at college...

 

Simon flinched when the door bell rang, Simon inwardly cursed himself. It had been nearly three years since Camille and yet he was still so jumpy. He calmed himself down by reminding himself that she was in jail she couldn't hurt him anymore, but when Simon opened the door his worst nightmare was standing there smirking at him.

"I have missed you so much", Camille said and caressed Simon's face making him flinch, "Especially your beauty".

Simon tried to slam the door but Camille pushed the door so hard that he fell to the floor. Simon scrambled to his feet as Camille slammed the door. Simon tried to back away but Camille grabbed his waist painfully tight and pulled him against her.

"H-how are you here I thought you were in jail. How can you be here?" Simon said unable to keep the fear out of his voice. Camille gave Simon a crushing kiss instead of answering, Simon tried so hard to get away but Camille's grip was too strong.

"I heard you've been cheating on me with Jace. You're mine! How could you do this to me?" Camille screeched.

"We're not together I didn't cheat, I'm not yours-"

Camille cut him off by backhanding him, Simon cried out in pain, "How dare you say that?", Camille pulled Simon even tighter against her and whispered in his ear, "You need to be retaught a lesson". Camille pushed Simon onto the floor and straddled him, she held his wrists down so that he was effectively pinned to the floor.

"Camille please don't", Simon whimpered even though he knew she would ignore him. Camille lay fully on top of him and kissed him. An hour or so later when Camille finished having her way with Simon she got off him and dragged him to the door. Simon was so in shock that he couldn't even fight back but her next words were enough to snap him back to reality. "Let's go it's time to get Alec-"

"No please leave Alec alone just take me", Simon pleaded.

"I'm sorry Caramel but it just wouldn't be the same without Alec. We'll all have fun together just like the old days". Camille smirked when Simon violently flinched. Camille was about to open the door but Jace came in and Camille automatically backed away tightening her grip on Simon. 

Jace's eyes widened, "Let Simon go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that", Camille said in a sing song voice. Camille grinned wickedly at Jace and pulled Simon against her again. She kissed Simon hard and roamed her hands all over him.

"Please stop this!" Jace pleaded, pure rage filled him at the sight of Simon's tears and struggles.

"Oh Jace this is nothing compared to what I have done to Simon. Perhaps you would like a demonstration".

Simon stiffened consumed by fear, "No please Camille don't".

Camille slammed Simon into the wall and to Jace's horror started to try and take his trousers off but before she could Luke barged into the room and took the advantage of the suprise to kick the gun out of Camille's hand. Luke dragged Camille away from Simon and attempted to handcuff her but she kicked his chin hard enough to make him let go of her. Camille tried to grab Simon but Jace was faster and put Simon behind him. Camille screamed in frustration and ran out of the room.

"Jace stay with Simon!" Luke said and ran after Camille.

Jace carefully approached Simon not wanting to scare him but Simon fell into his arms and clutched on to him tightly. Simon was sobbing uncontrollably and Jace did everything he could to comfort him. Jace was so angry that he wanted to ignore Luke's order and hunt Camille down himself and make her wish she had never been born, but Simon needed him right now. He knew nearly everything that Camille had done to Simon but he could tell Simon was hiding something and that it involved Alec because of the meaningful look they had shared, and he felt so terrible because if he had been here he could have saved him from Camille. But instead he was with Meliorn and not for the catch up excuse he had given Simon.

"Jace" Simon said and Jace hated how small and scared Simon's voice was, it was a such stark contrast to his usual stream of words as he talked excitedly that Jace's heart hurt, "Camille raped me".

Jace's heart broke and he couldn't stop his own tears, "Simon I'm so sorry". Jace barely registered Simon's confused face he was so lost in his guilt and hurt. Jace held Simon tighter and Simon buried his face in his chest.

Simon didn't know how long they stayed like that. Jace kept saying he was sorry over and over again and Simon didn't understand why, he tried to comfort him and tell him he shouldn't be sorry. They both jumped in fright when the door banged open but to Simon's relief it was Luke.

"Simon I'm so sorry Camille escaped". Simon's eyes widened in fear and Jace cupped his face.

"I'll protect you Simon I won't let her hurt you".

Simon sent him a grateful escape but then he gasped, "Alec! Luke we have to warn Alec!"

Luke nodded and left the room to call Alec.

"Simon please tell me why this involves Alec".

"I'm sorry I can't without his permission".

Jace sighed but didn't push he didn't want to upset Simon when he had been through so much, instead he pulled him into a hug and continued to console him.

 

Meanwhile Alec was sitting on the couch with Jonathan trapped in his arms. Alec was so scared, Jonathan hadn't done anything to hurt him yet and this often meant that when he did Jonathan's anger would be explosive. Jonathan was laughing at the movie they were watching, well Jonathan was watching Alec tried to but he was too afraid. Alec flinched when his phone rang, he shakily took it out and his heart sunk when it was Luke. Alec loved him but Jonathan hated it when Luke called he was paranoid that Luke would find out about the abuse he put Alec through. Alec yelped in pain when Jonathan gripped his thigh painfully.

"Put it on speaker", Jonathan said darkly.

Jonathan never let Alec have privacy for his phone calls or texts he was afraid that Alec would try and tell someone the truth and send pictures of the evidence. He only let Alec have his phone when he was being watched by him or Miles and his actions would be monitored. When Alec put the phone on speaker Jonathan's grip on his thigh tightened even more and Alec could tell he was anxious he tried to focus on that instead of his pain.

"Alec where are you right now?" Luke said frantically.

Alec glanced questioningly at Jonathan and he nodded, "I'm at mine and Jonathan's house with Jonathan".

Luke sighed in relief, "Good, Alec you need to stay with Jonathan you're in danger Camille has escaped from prison".

Alec's heart leapt to his throat, how could this happen? Alec fearfully glanced at Jonathan and his terror increased at the pure anger and jealousy in his eyes. Jonathan didn't seem to understand that Alec's relationship with Camille had not been consensual just like this one. Alec hadn't wanted him to find out about his past with Camille but somehow he had managed to and Alec had payed dearly for it.

"H-how did she escape?"

"I don't know but I'll do everything in my power to find out and to arrest her", Luke promised and hung up after Alec had reassured Luke he would stay with Jonathan while Luke put together his security for him. Alec flinched when his phone was ripped out of his hands and thrown against the wall. Jonathan straddled Alec and held his wrists in a bruising grip.

"You did this didn't you? You helped Camille escape so you could run away with her!" Jonathan spat.

"W-what no-"

"Don't lie to me Alec". Jonathan got off Alec and threw him over the coffee table, there were a lot of Jonathan's things on the table and Alec crashed into them as he fell making him scream in pain. Alec tried to get up but Jonathan backhanded him hard. Alec was terrified he hadn't seen Jonathan this angry before, Jonathan pulled a knife out of his back pocket and lunged it at Alec. Alec screamed and only just missed being hit by the knife.

Alec managed to get up and he ran as fast as he could, Jonathan shouted furiously after him as he chased him. Alec tried to run to the front door but Jonathan blocked the door and tried to kill him again, Alec jumped backwards and almost fell over but he managed to catch himself. Alec ran to the back door hoping he could get out that way and gain the attention of Jonathan's neighbours. Alec tripped over a few times as he ran in his complete panic. Before Alec could even get past the living room Jonathan grabbed him again and slammed him into the wall. Jonathan held his knife to Alec's throat and leaned in close not caring that tears were rolling down Alec's face and that he was trembling with fear.

"How could you do this to me? I don't want to kill you but I can't let Camille have you".

"Jonathan please don't do this I don't have feelings for Camille, I never have you know I'm gay". Alec tried desperately to reason with Jonathan but he was too angry to listen to him. Jonathan raised the knife and was about to plunge it into Alec when the door bell rang. Jonathan lowered the knife to Alec's immense relief.

"Go up to our bedroom and wait for me there, when I get back you're going to prove to me that you only love me!" Jonathan said dangerously and when Alec tried to fight he threatened, "If you don't go up now I'll kill whoever is at the door even if they are a child". Alec's eyes widened in fear and he shakily nodded. Jonathan smirked and shoved Alec to the staircase making him fall. Alec stumbled to his feet and made himself go up the stairs.

When Jonathan had carefully hidden his knife and opened the door he grinned, "Father how wonderful to see you".

Valentine shared his grin, "I do believe it is time for me to meet your boyfriend and to have some fun with him".

Jonathan's grin widened as he let his father in.

 

Now...

 

Simon was trying everything he could to get out of his restraints that trapped him to the bed when Meliorn entered. Meliorn grinned at Simon.

"I have someone here to see you", Meliorn said in a sing song voice and Simon's heart hammered wildly in his chest.

"My Caramel", Camille purred as she approached Simon.

Even though Simon knew it was no use he desperately struggled, seeing his past abuser terrified him. He couldn't believe she had found him, did Alec know she was here? If he did how could he not tell him? But then Simon remembered he had been interrupted by Jace and Meliorn and hadn't had a chance to tell him. Simon's fear increased tenfold the closer Camille came to him. Simon violently flinched when she caressed his face.

"Have you touched him Meliorn?" Camille said coldly but Simon could tell she already knew the answer.

"Oh I have done a lot more than that", Meliorn said lustfully gazing at Simon.

"I told you he's mine!"

Meliorn rolled his eyes, "First Jordan now you, I said as long as I get my payment in advance I will follow your rules. But since you didn't give me my money first I decided to have some fun in case you refused to pay". Simon flinched at the word 'fun', Meliorn noticed and smirked at him.

"Y-you know Jordan?" Simon said in shock.

"Well of course I do-" Meliorn was cut off when Camille shoved a briefcase at him.

"Here's your money now leave us".

Meliorn laughed, "I was never intending on letting you keep Simon to yourself Camille". Meliorn pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Camille but she pulled out a gun at the same time making Meliorn freeze. Simon's eyes widened in fear as Meliorn and Camille stared at each other. After a long tense silence Camille spoke.

"How about we share Simon?"

"How do I know you won't just shoot me the first chance you get?"

Camille smiled that fake sweet smile that so many had the terrible misfortune of falling for including Simon. He remembered how beautiful and wonderful he thought Camille was, he wished so badly he realised that was just a front she put on for the rest of the world. He wished he had recognised the signs when she dumped him for another man on their anniversary night which she never showed up to. But when she had ended her relationship with that man she wanted him back, she had apologised so much and said she loved him and he fell for it. He had no idea how much worse it was going to be with her. "You don't, but you could always just keep your gun on you all the time".

After a while of thinking Meliorn agreed, "Fine", Meliorn and Camille then lowered their guns both carefully watching the other. "We should leave Southport with Simon, the police will be after us especially Luke and Jace and we both know they won't stop until they get Simon back".

"I can't leave yet I'm marrying Alec first".

Meliorn raised his eyebrow at Camille, "You do know he's gay right?"

"I do!"

"Interesting choice of words".

"Shut up you-" Camille was cut off by a smashing sound.

"What was that?"

"How am I supposed to know Meliorn? Go and see what that was".

Meliorn glared at Camille but left the room. Camille turned her attention to Simon when Meliorn left. Camille straddled Simon and he wanted so badly to get away from her but he couldn't. "I can't believe I have to share you with that moron, but I have no choice for the moment. Loathe though I am to admit it Meliorn will be very helpful".

"Camille please just let me and Alec go, please move on".

"I can't do that, you and Alec are the only things I think about. It has been hell being separated from you. I'm going to get Meliorn to take you somewhere safe and then I'm marrying Alec and bringing him to you and we'll be together again".

"That's not happening!" Simon and Camille looked in the direction of the new voice in shock to see Alec. Alec took advantage of the suprise and pushed Camille off Simon.

"Alec!" Simon cried in happiness. Alec smiled at Simon, he rushed around the bed and punched Camille. Camille stumbled from the force and shock and fell. Alec used the opportunity to untie Simon who leapt of the bed, Alec put Simon behind him protectively as Camille got to her feet.

Camille took her gun out and pointed her gun at Alec making him freeze. Camille smirked and jabbed her gun at Alec's chest. "You owe me a wedding".

Alec flinched, "I-I'm not marrying you". Simon took Alec's hand and tried to pull Alec behind him but Alec refused to move. Camille moved closer and tried to reach for Simon but Alec blocked her.

"Come on Alec the three of us could be a family again".

"Simon is my family not you, you were never part of our family!"

Despite the situation Simon couldn't help but smile at Alec for saying that, he had always considering Alec as his family and he knew Alec felt the same way but it warmed his heart to hear him say it. Alec smiled back at Simon. Camille growled and backhanded Alec with her gun so hard that he fell to the floor, Simon glared furiously at Camille and tried to help Alec get up and away from her but she pointed her gun threateningly at Alec.

"Stay right where you are Caramel or I will kill Alec. I don't want to kill him but I will if I have to because at least I will still have you". Simon shared a scared look with Alec and reluctantly stayed where he was making Camille smile happily, she grabbed Simon's wrist with her free hand and tugged him violently towards her causing Simon to yelp in pain. Camille tried to kiss Simon but a gun shot rang out, she screamed in pain and dropped her gun. Jace and Luke jumped through the window that Simon hadn't even noticed was open.

Camille clutched her injured arm and despite the pain still lunged for Simon but Alec kicked her hard and she fell. Luke and Jace used the opportunity to arrest Camille. Camille struggled as hard as she could in their grip but they wouldn't let go. "No! Alec and Simon are mine! I won't let you take them from me", Camille screamed.

Jace's eyes hardened, "They aren't yours Camille". Camille tried to hit Jace but couldn't, Luke gave Camille to a couple of police officers who took her away, they could hear her scream and fight all the way out.

"Where's Meliorn?" Simon asked in fear.

"We arrested him, he's with Alaric".

Simon sighed in relief Alec hugged him tightly and Simon hugged back. Jace rushed to Simon and tried to hug him but Simon backed away, it hurt so much to see Jace and refuse his comfort but Jace had broken his heart. Jace gave Simon a confused and hurt look, he tried to take Simon's hand but he yanked it away from him.

"I know Jace, I know you cheated on me!" Simon said his voice breaking and tears streaming down his face. Jace froze while Alec and Luke gaped in shock at Jace, which quickly turned to fury.

"What?" Alec said angrily and Luke's hands curled into fists as he gave Jace a death glare.

"Jace has been cheating on me since college and continued after even when we moved to Southport-

"Simon whatever Meliorn has told you were lies".

"Meliorn showed me the videos of the people you hooked up with, you were even with Clary. It's bad enough that you cheated repeatedly on me, but with Clary! You know how much she means to me".

Jace managed to take Simon's hand and wouldn't let go even when Simon tried to take his hand away. "I'm so, so sorry please forgive me".

"You, Jordan and Camille all knew how I feel about lying and yet none of you cared about that. You still lied and hurt me, all those times you said you were hanging out with Meliorn or going to your book club you lied to me. I trusted you and you just took advantage of me!" Simon tried to take his hand back again but Jace tightened his grip.

"Simon please I love you".

"Then how could you do this to me? I thought we were going to have a future together, were you lying about that too?"

"No I was never lying about that, look please can we talk about this in private?" Jace said anxiously glancing at Luke and Alec who looked as though they wanted to hit him.

Simon sighed, part of him really didn't want to see Jace ever again. But a stronger part wanted to try and talk to him, "Fine".

Jace smiled hopefully at Simon and tried to pull Simon close to him but Simon got out of his grip and ran off. Alec wanted to punch Jace but Luke beat him to it. "How dare you do that to my son?" Luke roared as Jace fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Luke-"

"I don't want to hear it! If Simon doesn't want to see you anymore you will stay away from him or face the consequences!" Luke said and stormed off to catch up with Simon. Alec tried to follow Luke but Jace grabbed his arm making Alec wince in pain because of his bruises. Jace's eyes widened and he immediately let go of his arm.

"Alec I never meant to hurt Simon".

Alec gave him a cold look, "But you did". Alec left and found Simon sobbing as he hugged Luke. Alec joined the hug and Simon clutched on to him. "Simon I'm sorry I wanted to warn you about Camille but-"

"It's okay I know you didn't get a chance to". Alec sighed in relief, on the way to save Simon he had been anxious that Simon would be angry with him.

"Come on let's get you home", Luke said.

 

Meanwhile Jonathan and Miles shared a grin as they took Meliorn and Camille away in their police car. They had been at the scene hidden in plain sight as police. They had made sure to not be to close to Alec, Simon, Jace or Luke for safety, though it pained them to not be close to Alec and Simon. Jonathan had wanted so badly to have his way with them right there but he had just managed to restrain himself. Jonathan pulled the car over and turned to Camille and Meliorn and he gave them a grin.

"How would you two like to get out of going to prison?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
>  
> 
>  

Three months after Camille escaped...

 

Simon leaned into Jace and he wrapped his arm protectively around Simon. Ever since Camille had escaped and tried to kidnap Simon, Jace had become even more protective of him. A couple of their colleagues walked behind them for protection. They were going to a café to meet their friend Magnus as he wanted to introduce them to his girlfriend. When they entered the café Magnus waved happily at them but Simon froze in terror when he saw who was sitting with Magnus. Camille grinned at Simon and gazed at him with lustful eyes.

Jace tensed beside Simon and he put Simon behind him while their colleagues rushed forward to arrest Camille making Magnus very confused and upset and people were staring at them. Jace became very angry when he saw their colleagues let Camille go and put their handcuffs away. Jace glared angrily them and went over to them making sure that Simon was still behind him and blocked from Camille. "What are you doing?" Jace shouted.

"I'm sorry we can't arrest her-"

"Why the hell not?"

"Camille has been pardoned".

Jace gaped in shock as Camille gave him the evidence that she had just given to his colleagues. Camille kept staring at Simon and it was really scaring him, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Jace please can we go? I can't be here", Simon said. Jace immediately nodded and took his hand.

"Wait what's going on?" Magnus said.

"I'm sorry but there are things you don't know about Camille she's so dangerous-" Simon tried to say but was cut off by Magnus.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke?"

"No Magnus please-"

"How could you do this? You know how excited I was to introduce you to Camille and now you have just humiliated her!" Magnus shouted angrily making Simon flinch. Simon tried to speak again but Magnus spoke over him. "Just go! I don't want to see you, you're not my friend anymore!"

Tears fell down Simon's face and Jace was so furious that he punched Magnus and their colleagues had to hold Jace back from attacking again. Camille took advantage of the commotion to sneak up on Simon. He nearly jumped out of his skin in fright when she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I want you to know that even though I'm with Magnus I still love you and Alec, I will never stop loving you. You know we could always get back together again, Magnus wouldn't have to know".

"Get off me! Leave us alone or I'll-"

Camille laughed, "What will you do Caramel? You couldn't even hurt a fly".

Simon managed to push Camille away and to his relief Jace came over and after giving Camille a death glare took Simon's hand again and they left. Simon could feel Camille's eyes on him until he left and it really freaked him out. When they were a safe distance from the café Jace hugged Simon tightly. "Simon are you okay?"

"How could this happen? How can she be pardoned?" Simon said tearfully.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to find out and arrest her".

It had been a few days after that and Simon and Jace had warned Alec and tried to talk to Magnus but he wouldn't see them or answer their phone calls. Simon found himself at Magnus front door, his protection detail was waiting for him in the car. Simon needed to tell Magnus the truth, he knew that Magnus would be too angry with him to listen but he had to try, he was so afraid that Camille would hurt him. When Magnus opened the door he immediately tried to close it but Simon stopped him. "Magnus please hear me out".

"No I told you I don't want to see you-"

"Camille abused me Magnus and she abused a close friend of mine. She is so dangerous she'll hurt you".

"Enough Simon! I love Camille, I love her so much and it hurts that you would lie about her like that. Do you still have feelings for her? Is that why you're doing this?"

"What? No!"

"Really?" Magnus said sarcastically, "Camille said you're not over her and that you tried to make her get back together with you", Magnus shouted.

Simon's eyes widened, "She's lying, please believe me. She's the one who tried to make me get back together with her".

Magnus was so angry that he punched Simon and slammed the door in his face leaving Simon devastated.

 

Now...

 

Simon and Alec had cuddled the whole way back to Jace's house, they were both still reeling from the rescue. Before they had entered the car Simon had pulled Alec aside and told him what Meliorn had done to him and Alec hugged him tight and refused to let go. Jace had wanted to go in the same car but Alec and Luke wouldn't let him so he was following them in a different car. When they arrived at the house everyone rushed to them and hugged Simon and Alec.

"You both really scared us", Izzy said tightening her grip on Simon and Alec.

"Don't do that again", Maia said fiercly as she rested her head on Simon's shoulder.

After a while Simon caught Jace's eyes and he gave him a meaningful look. Simon sighed and nodded, "I need to talk to Jace".

Alec gave him a look of concern, "You don't have to-"

"I know but I need to".

Alec gave him another hug, "Let me know if you need me".

Simon nodded and hugged him back tightly, Maia stared after Simon anxiously as he left. She had a bad feeling that he had found out about Jace's cheating. Part of her hoped she was wrong because Simon had been through so much but at the same time she still felt he deserved to know.

Simon was about to follow Jace up but was stopped by Mike who hugged him again. "I can never thank you enough for saving me".

Simon hugged him back tightly and reluctantly let go, he needed to face Jace. When Simon had entered his and Jace's room Jace tried to move close to Simon again but he backed away and couldn't stop more tears falling. He couldn't believe this was happening after everything he had been through with Camille, he had thought he had found a second chance at love, at being truly happy. But now all he felt was pain.

"I love you so much Simon, please-"

"I trusted you Jace, I told you everything Camille put me through. How could you do this to me? Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" Jace looked away guiltily hurting Simon's heart even more. "What else could you possibly be hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you-"

"You owe me the truth!"

Jace sighed and wiped away the tears that fell, "Know that what I'm about to tell you doesn't change the way I feel about you Simon, I love you", Jace took a deep breath and made himself speak. "Alec's parents hated that you were friends with him when they found out that you were with Jordan-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Simon said trying to ignore painful memories.

"Alec's parents knew that Alec was in love with me, they thought that... That if you and I were dating Alec would be so upset he would stop hanging out with you. They thought you were the reason he's gay and that if you stopped being friends he wouldn't be gay anymore. They paid me to ask you out-"

"They paid you?" Simon said brokenly not caring about stream of tears falling down is face. He remembered that though Alec had tried to hide it he had been so upset when he and Jace started dating. Alec had avoided him for a long time which had really hurt especially after everything they had been through with Camille. Simon had thought he had lost Alec until one day he had planned a movie night for just the two of them and they became friends again. Alec hadn't told him the truth but Simon had seen the way he had looked at Jace and realized Alec was in love with him.

"How could you hurt me and Alec like that?"

"I didn't want to but I really needed the money. Alec's parents also paid me to break your heart, I was supposed to make sure you saw me cheating but I couldn't go though with that because I fell for you Simon. I never meant to continue cheating I'm so sorry Simon".

Simon turned away from Jace unable to look at him. He loved Jace so much and the thought of being without him was too much to bear, but at the same it was too painful to be with him. "I'm sorry but we're over Jace".

"What? No please give me another chance", Jace pleaded.

"After everything you have done I can't", Simon said and tried to leave but Jace blocked him.

"Please Simon, I love you".

"I love you too, but you broke my heart Jace. You've betrayed my trust. Our relationship started on a lie-"

"But my love for you isn't a lie".

"I know but you cheated and I almost lost Alec because of you. I can't stay with you and I can't stay here".

"What do you mean?" Jace said panic stricken.

"Alec and I are in so much danger here, Alec was thinking of running I wasn't going to but now... I don't have the life here that I thought I did".

"Baby don't go, even if we aren't together anymore I can still protect you".

"Don't call me that we aren't together anymore let me leave", Simon said as he tried to leave again but Jace still wouldn't move. "Jace please don't make me call Alec".

"I just..." Jace trailed of and reluctantly moved. Simon raced down the stairs and was suprised to find Maia waiting for him.

"Maia?"

"I'm so sorry Simon, I-I knew about Jace-"

"You knew? How long?" Simon said his voice full of hurt.

"Since college, I walked in on Jace and Meliorn. I wanted to tell you but you were so happy with Jace and I didn't want to ruin that".

"I need to talk to Alec", Simon said unable to face Maia and ran before she could stop him. Simon found Alec talking to Izzy and pulled him aside. "Alec did you make a decision about running?"

Alec hugged Simon tight, "Are you okay?" He asked instead of answering.

"No, I broke up with Jace. I can't stay here anymore I want to go with you if you are leaving".

"I am leaving, are you sure you want to leave"

"It hurts too much to be here with Jace and it's too dangerous to stay".

"Okay, we need to pack some things and then we'll go", Alec said, Simon nodded and left. Alec left to his room but someone grabbed his wrist and he jumped in fright but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Magnus.

"You're leaving?" Magnus asked shakily.

"I'm sorry Magnus but I need to-" Alec was cut off when Magnus kissed him, Alec was shocked at first especially given how they left things but he pushed Magnus away when he snapped back to reality.

"I don't want you to leave Alexander", Magnus said and moved closer but Alec backed away.

"I meant it when I said I need time alone and I'm not safe here, I have to leave I'm sorry".

Magnus looked away sadly, "I'm sorry I kissed you, I heard you say you were running and I can't bear the thought of you leaving".

Alec wasn't sure how he felt about Magnus kissing him, while he longed for Magnus to kiss him again he knew he wasn't truly ready for a relationship yet. "I wish could stay but with my parents and Camille here it's too much. I know they have captured Camille but it's only a matter of time before she escapes".

"I understand", Magnus hugged Alec, "If you ever need me I'll be there for you", Magnus said and left before Alec could reply. Alec sighed he hated that he had to leave but he was so scared especially with Jonathan out there. Alec quickly packed and met Simon who was waiting with Lydia and Izzy. Jace was trying to persuade Simon to stay and turned to Alec when he arrived.

"Alec please-"

"We have to go", Alec said sadly, "I'm furious with you for what you did to Simon but thank you so much for letting me stay here and for protecting me".

Jace looked defeated and turned back to Simon, "I will always love you Simon and I'll be here if you ever change your mind". Simon looked away but didn't stop Jace from hugging him. Alec hugged Magnus.

"I'm going to miss you so much Alexander".

Alec closed his eyes in pain, "I'll miss you every day".

Alec then hugged Jace even though he was mad at him, he didn't know when he would next see him. "Be careful Alec and look after Simon for me".

"I will", Alec managed to say.

Harvey and Mike came up to Alec, "We'll do everything we can to put Jonathan and Miles in jail", Harvey vowed.

Alec hugged them both, "Thank you so much".

Magnus and Maia both hugged Simon, though Simon was upset with Maia he still let her hug him. "I really am sorry about Jace I hope you can forgive me".

"I need time but I may be able to forgive you". Maia hugged him tighter and then reluctantly let go.

"I wish you and Alec didn't have to go".

"Me too".

Magnus was just as reluctant as Maia to let go of Simon but he did. When everyone had finished saying goodbye, Alec, Simon, Lydia and Izzy left. Alec put his arm protectively around Simon and he felt Simon do the same, after one last look at Jace's house they made their way to the bus station. They were halfway there when a voice behind them made Alec freeze in fear. Jonathan and Miles were chasing them and Alec saw Camille and Meliorn following.

"Alec, Simon, stop you're mine!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Izzy grabbed Alec's hand bringing him out of his trance, "Alec we need to go now!"

Alec nodded and they ran following Simon and Lydia, they ran as fast as they could but their pursuers were fast and gaining on them. Jonathan managed to catch up to them and grabbed Alec, he pulled him away from Izzy by grabbing his waist. "Let me go!" Alec shouted struggling.

"I can't I told you you're mine".

Miles grinned as he caught up to them he took Alec's hands and tried to tie them together but Izzy punched his face surprising both him and Jonathan who let go of Alec. Alec took advantage of the suprise and kicked Jonathan's stomach and ran with Izzy. Simon had wanted to help Alec but Lydia wouldn't let him she had held him tight and made him keep running, Simon looked behind him and was relieved to see Alec and Izzy behind them. They almost ran into Meliorn and Camille who had left to cut them off but Lydia and Izzy had seen what they had done and moved so they were running in a different direction.

They made it to the bus station. Simon and Lydia went on the bus first followed by Izzy and Alec but just as Alec was getting on Jonathan and Miles grabbed him and tried to pull him off. "Izzy!" Alec yelled in panic. Izzy turned and her eyes widened, she and Simon grabbed Alec's arms and tried to pull him out of their grip but Jonathan and Miles wouldn't let go.

"What's going on?" The bus driver asked angrily.

"They are trying to kidnap my brother!"

"Let him go now or I'll call the police!" The driver said, some of the passengers got up to see what was going on.

"I'm never letting go", Jonathan said and Alec freaked out when he understood the meaning behind what he said. Lydia and some of the passengers got up and pulled hard. They managed to get Alec away from Jonathan and Miles. Izzy slammed the door shut.

"Please go now", Izzy said as Jonathan tried to get back in. The driver started the bus and Jonathan fell down when the bus moved. Alec sighed in relief though he could feel his heart still hammering in his chest. Izzy, Lydia and Simon hugged Alec tightly, after Alec thanked those who helped him he sat down with Simon while Izzy sat with Lydia who wrapped an arm around Izzy's waist.

"What are you going to do now?" Lydia asked.

"I was thinking we could stay with Sam and Dean", Alec suggested.

"Yeah we haven't seen them for ages. Hey I bet Sam still has a crush on you", Simon said grinning trying to forget his pain and not think about Jace.

Alec rolled his eyes, "I doubt that-"

"But he really liked you Alec".

"Even if he did I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now", Alec said sharing a meaningful look with Izzy. Alec called Sam he and Dean were happy to let him and Simon stay with them they were living in San Francisco.

"Are you doing okay?" Alec asked Simon in concern.

"No I miss Jace so much", Simon said sadly Alec hugged him.

"You don't have to say but why did you break up with Jace?" Lydia asked.

Simon told them everything that happened including Alec's parents bribing Jace and they were all furious by the time he had finished.

"I can't believe he did that!" Alec said angrily, it hurt that Jace would help his parents and was a big reason why he nearly lost Simon. He was so angry that Jace would hurt him and Simon for money.

"I'm going to get off this bus and kill Jace!" Izzy snarled getting up but Simon stopped her.

"No don't, I know you're all angry but I don't want you to hurt him".

"Why?"

"Because I still love Jace, I love him so much", Simon said as tears streamed down his face. Alec hugged him they all did their best to comfort Simon. After a long time they arrived in New York so that they could get Simon's car and Lydia and Izzy could go back home.

"Please be careful they are so dangerous", Izzy said as she hugged Simon and Alec.

"We will", Alec said shakily.

"Call if you need us", Lydia said when it was her turn to hug them. Alec wished they could have stayed with Izzy and Lydia but they didn't know how far behind Jonathan, Miles, Camille and Meliorn were so they had to leave.

 

 

They set off for Sanfranscico, it was going to be a long drive but Alec was glad it was with Simon. Alec was concerned for him though he knew he was hurting and it would take a long time for him to heal.

After a while of driving Simon put on some music in the car that Alec didn't like so he switched it making Simon pout and change it. "Simon I don't want to listen to that".

"But I really like this".

"How can you?"

"The real question is how can't you?"

"Seriously?" Alec said incredulously. They argued for a while until Simon gave him his puppy dog eyes and he gave in as Simon knew he would. How was Simon so good at doing that? "That's so unfair", Alec grumbled Simon just grinned at him, Alec sighed dramatically but he was glad Simon wasn't thinking about Jace. They decided to take turns in driving so Alec was currently driving.

"Hey Alec?" Simon said mischievously.

Alec gave him a wary look, "What?"

"I was serious Sam totally still likes you".

"Not that again".

"I understand you're not ready yet but you should at least think about Sam as a future possibility".

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope", Simon said popping the 'p'.

Alec shook his head fondly and Simon continued to try and get him to consider Sam. "Hey can we stop for lunch? This place is awesome and I am so, so hungry".

Alec internally cheered as Simon was distracted by food, "Yeah sure".

"You seriously need to take Sam here he would love this".

Alec groaned and thumped his head on the steering wheel causing Simon to laugh. Simon and Alec ordered lunch and their waitress was amazed by how much food Simon ordered while Alec wasn't suprised and laughed at the bemused expression on her face. "It wasn't that much", Simon pouted when she left.

"Yes it was Simon".

Simon stuck his tounge out at Alec, "Well you're missing out". One of the waitresses called Caitlin flirted with Simon but to her disappointment he didn't even seem to realize she was flirting. Alec felt a surge of protectiveness every time she would touch Simon or stand too close and tried to get her to leave them alone but she just ignored him. Before they left Caitlin grabbed Simon's hand startling him.

"See you around", Caitlin said seductively and hugged Simon.

Simon looked at Caitlin in confusion as she left while Alec glared at her. When Alec and Simon got back in the car Simon realized he was holding a piece of paper with Caitlin's name and her phone number. Simon's eyes widened, "She gave me her number".

Alec sighed, "Yeah she likes you".

Simon wasn't ready for dating yet he had only just broken up with Jace, he hadn't even confronted Clary yet though he wasn't sure if he could even if he was able to go back. Simon felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye to her despite what she had done to him she had been such an important part of his life. He also felt guilty for not saying goodbye to her mother, Luke and Raphael but there was no time. Simon opened the window and threw the number out his heart belonged to Jace.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Alec didn't believe Simon and hugged him.

 

2 years after Alec and Jonathan started dating...

 

Alec checked the time on his watch he had to hurry and get back in time or Jonathan would be furious. Normally Jonathan or Miles would be with him to go shopping but people were getting suspicious as to why Alec was never alone.

"Hey Alec!"

Alec turned around in suprise to see Sam running to him. Alec panicked he was worried Sam was going to make him late, "I'm sorry now's not a good time".

"This won't take long I just... I... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry I can't I'm with Jonathan". Alec said feeling guilty when Sam looked disappointed, he wished he could have said yes. He was close friends with Sam and he was very considerate and kind, the complete opposite of Jonathan.

"Oh I understand", Sam said trying to hide how sad he was. He was also concerned though he had seen the way Jonathan would look at Alec and it freaked him out. "I need to go see you around", Sam said awkwardly and left.

Alec sighed and his eyes widened when he saw the time. He ran back but was still late, he closed the door quietly hoping to escape to the kitchen without Jonathan noticing but he wasn't lucky.

Jonathan grabbed Alec's waist and pulled him too close causing Alec to drop everything, "Why were you late?"

"I-I ran into Sam he just wanted a chat".

"Are you sure that's all he wanted?" Jonathan said dangerously.

"Y-yes".

Jonathan pulled Alec none to gently even closer to him, "You're lying, you're cheating on me with him aren't you?"

"No why do you keep thinking I would do that?" Alec said without thinking and was backhanded for it.

"How dare you talk back to me?" Jonathan roared and threw Alec to the floor.

"Don't please I'm sorry", Alec whimpered but Jonathan ignored him and repeatedly kicked him.

A few days after that Jonathan cornered him in the living room, "I found out Sam asked you out". 

"I refused I'm not with him", Alec said panic stricken.

"I find that hard to believe".

"What's going on?" Miles asked.

"Alec cheated on me with Sam Winchester", Jonathan said angrily.

"I didn't cheat-" Alec tried to defend himself but Jonathan punched him.

"You're going to pay for hurting Jonathan", Miles said darkly making Alec's heart pound with fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec and Simon stopped at a shop as they needed more supplies. Alec was anxious about leaving Simon in the car but Simon assured him he would be fine and he knew that Simon would want some time alone to think about everything that happened with Jace, so Alec gave in and went to the shop alone. Alec was about to go into the shop when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed into a wall. Alec's eyes widened in fear when he saw that it was Jonathan, Jonathan grabbed Alec's wrists tightly and pulled him close.

"I found you", Jonathan said in a sing song voice.

Alec immediately struggled but Jonathan wouldn't let him go, "Please don't do this", Alec said tearfully.

Jonathan leaned in to rest his forehead against Alec's, "I have to, we have a wedding to get to remember?"

Alec couldn't believe he and Simon had been so close to getting away only to be caught. The thought of Simon made his fear increase, "What have you done with Simon?"

"Oh don't worry he's in safe hands", Jonathan said with a terrible grin as he dragged Alec to his car where Miles was lying on top of Simon, he was kissing him and roaming his hands all over him again not caring that Simon was trying to fight him off. Meliorn and Camille were sitting in the front of the car both staring at Simon. This made Alec struggle even more but Jonathan pulled him tight against his chest and Camille gave Alec a terrifying grin when she noticed him. Jonathan kissed Alec's neck and whispered in his ear, "You're all mine".

Alec jolted awake breathing heavily, Simon pulled over and hugged Alec tight.

"Hey its okay it was just a nightmare, you're safe, you're safe".

After a while of Simon comforting Alec he calmed down but after that terrible dream he was even more scared of Jonathan finding them.

"It felt so real".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec sighed he didn't really want to talk about it but he knew it wouldn't be good to bottle it up and Simon was his best friend he trusted him, so Alec told him about his nightmare. "I'm so scared of what they're going to do to us".

"I understand you're scared, I mean I am too-no scratch that I'm terrified. But we'll be with Sam and Dean soon, they'll protect us and I'll do everything I can to protect you. I won't let them hurt you".

Alec hugged Simon even tighter, "I'd do anything to protect you".

They stayed like that for a long time and then started driving again. Simon tried to get Alec to go to sleep again but after that nightmare Alec couldn't. So instead Simon tried to take Alec's mind of his nightmare though he tried to do it secretly, but Alec could tell what he was doing and was so grateful. 

 

Time seemed to pass really fast and before they knew it Alec and Simon had arrived at Sam and Dean's house. Sam and Dean hugged them both happily both so relieved they had arrived safely, Alec had explained to them what was going on as he felt they needed to know how dangerous their pursuers were.

"I can't believe you guys are here, it has been so long", Sam said with a big grin.

"Yeah we've missed you both so much", Alec said returning Sam's grin. Alec noticed Sam blush and he looked away, maybe Simon was right after all.

"And guess what? We brought apple pie", Simon said lifting up the pie.

Dean ran to Simon and excitedly took the pie, "Did I say how much I missed you?" Simon rolled his eyes but laughed as Dean started getting bowls for the pie.

"I'm surprised you're letting us have some", Sam teased and his grin widened when Dean glared at him.

"Yeah remember that time I tried to have some and you threw your water at me", Alec said.

"Well that's what you get for messing with my pie", Dean said making the others laugh.

Cas came by a few hours later and after hugging Alec and Simon, sat with Simon and Dean on the sofa. Dean had a protective arm around Cas and he was snuggled into Dean. Alec felt the familiar pang of sadness watching them and had left to unpack his things unable to watch them anymore.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked after he came into Alec's room.

"Yeah I'm fine".

"I know it's been a long time since we have seen each other but I can still tell when you're lying".

Alec sighed, "I just miss having what Dean and Cas have. I'm not ready after everything that I've been through but at the same time I want it so much".

Sam sat next to Alec on his bed, "I understand Alec, I can't imagine what you have been through but I lost someone I loved and after losing her I thought I could never love again. I didn't want to but at the same time I did because I missed it so badly, I actually met someone I thought I could have a chance with".

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Alec said sadly, he had felt terrible for rejecting Sam especially seeing how devastated he was even though he tried to hide it. But Alec hadn't had a choice and he was so afraid of what Jonathan would do to him and Sam if he had said yes.

"Yes. I don't want to pressure you into anything especially after what you have been through, I just... I want you to know that my feelings haven't changed".

"Thank you for saying that it means so much to me". Sam hugged Alec and he melted into it grateful for the comfort and for not losing Sam despite what happened between them.

 

It had been a few months since Alec and Simon had left. Magnus was pacing around his living room, he and Raphael had been furious when Jace had reluctantly told them what he and Clary had done to Simon. They refused to talk to Jace for a long time after that. Magnus missed Alec and Simon so much. Magnus was now sure he was in love with Alec and hated the way he had treated him. One night Harvey had surprised Magnus by kissing him, Magnus hadn't felt anything when Harvey kissed him whereas when he kissed Alec he had never been so happy in his life.

Magnus had tried to ask Izzy where Alec and Simon were but she had refused as she was still angry with him, he didn't blame her for that but he needed to find them and to win Alec back. Magnus tried calling Izzy again.

"No I'm not telling you where they are", Izzy said sharply as soon as she answered the phone.

"Please Izzy, I love Alec so much and I mean it, I don't love Harvey anymore. Even if Alec doesn't want to be with me I just want to try and make amends. I feel terrible for what I did please give me the chance to try to make things right".

"How do I know you won't hurt him again?"

"I regret hurting Alec every day and I never want to cause him any pain again".

There was a long pause where Magnus was afraid she was going to hang up on him but to his immense relief she didn't. "Okay I'll tell you but if you hurt him again I will make you wish you were never born".

Magnus gulped knowing that Izzy wasn't bluffing, "Understood".

Izzy explained Alec and Simon were staying with a couple of old friends, Magnus reluctantly went over to Jace's house as he knew how much he had been missing Simon. Jace had changed a lot since Simon broke up with him, he was no longer happy or his usual cocky self. He was miserable and stayed in his house when he wasn't at work. When Magnus started talking to Jace again he tried his best to comfort him but nothing he did made a difference. He hoped this would. He also hoped Simon wouldn't hate him for this, but he couldn't stand to see Jace like this any longer and he knew that Simon would be missing him too. Magnus rang the doorbell and Jace answered looking very disheveled.

"I know where Simon is", Magnus said, and the effect that had on Jace was what he had hoped. Jace's eyes widened and he smiled happily for the first time since Simon left him.

"What? How?"

Magnus explained how Izzy had told him where they were and they immediately set off. But neither of them knew that Jonathan still had Jace's house bugged and had heard everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I'm not sure if Magnus should redeem himself and win Alec back, or if Alec will choose Sam. I would love to hear your thoughts on that. 
> 
> I'm going to write a series of Malec fluff stories, let me know if you have any requests :)

Alec was reading a book in his room when the door bell rang and Sam ran into his room.

"Alec, we're not expecting anyone you need to stay here".

"What about Simon?"

"Simon's joining you, don't make a sound okay?

Alec nodded as he got up his heart hammering with fear, even though it had been months he was still so scared that Jonathan had found him and Simon. Simon came in a couple of minutes later and Alec wrapped protective arms around him.

Sam left Alec's room and joined his brother in answering the door in case he needed back up, Cas had wanted to join them but he and Dean wouldn't let him so he was with Simon and Alec protecting them. When they answered the door Sam recognized one of the men as Jace (having met him at college) and from Alec's description the other man was Magnus. Anger surged through him as he thought of the pain Simon and Alec were going through because of them. Simon and Alec had told him, Dean and Cas what Jace and Magnus had done to them. Dean looked as angry as he felt and immediately punched Jace and Magnus in the face.

"Please we just want to see Alec and Simon", Magnus said after yelping in pain, he and Jace both clutching their noses in pain.

"After what you have done why should we let you?" Dean said angrily.

"We miss them so much and just want a chance to apologize", Magnus said.

Sam crossed his arms and glared at them, "No you just want to win them back you don't care about trying to make amends!"

"That's not true, we feel terrible and we want to-" Jace was cut off by a scream.

"Sam!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he ran back inside the house, that had been Alec screaming for him and the fear in his voice made him even more angry.

Alec had been waiting in his room with Simon trying to reassure Simon it would be okay and Cas tried to help when suddenly there was a loud smash and the window in Alec's room was broken. Alec turned in terror to see Jonathan climb into the room grinning at him. Miles, Meliorn and Camille followed him scaring Alec even more. Cas, Alec and Simon tried to fight them off but couldn't. Meliorn managed to knock Cas out making Alec stand protectively in front of Simon, he wanted to check on Cas but Jonathan was blocking him.

"Simon run!"

"No I'm not leaving you".

"Awe how sweet", Jonathan said mockingly and tried to grab Alec but he managed to dodge out of the way.

"Sam!" Alec screamed in fear. To Alec's relief Sam came running into his room with Dean, but he was shocked to see Jace and Magnus with them.

Magnus and Jace pulled Alec and Simon behind them while Dean tried to run to Cas but Meliorn punched Dean hard in his face. Furious Dean punched Meliorn back causing a huge fight as the others joined in. Jonathan took advantage of the fight to grab Alec. Alec tried to struggle and scream for help but Jonathan covered his mouth with his hand, Miles did the same with Simon and dragged them to their car. Alec and Simon fought the whole way but couldn't stop Jonathan and Miles. Alec and Simon were thrown into the car and handcuffed to it, Miles drove while Jonathan joined them in the back.

"Please don't do this let us go", Alec said flinching when Jonathan caressed his face.

"Oh my love you should know by now we can't do that".

"Jonathan you know Camille and Meliorn are going to kill us for this", Miles said anxiously.

Jonathan laughed, "Oh I'd like to see them try".

"I'm serious what are we going to do?"

"They don't know where we are going so they won't be able to find us and they are probably being arrested right now".

Alec shared a fearful look with Simon, he was so afraid of what Jonathan and Miles were going to do to them but Alec knew he would do everything he could to protect Simon.

"Where are you taking us?" Simon asked shakily.

"That is a surprise", Jonathan said with a grin, he straddled Simon and kissed him hard ignoring his struggles.

"No leave him alone!" Alec shouted and tried to hit Jonathan but couldn't because of the handcuffs. "Please, do what you want to me but don't hurt Simon".

Simon tried to protest but Jonathan spoke over him, "Oh that is so tempting Alec, but I know how badly it hurts you seeing Simon hurt. So I'm going to have my fun with him for now and then you later". Jonathan said and focused his attention back on Simon, both Jonathan and Miles laughed at Simon and Alec's cries.

 

Back at Dean and Sam's house Jace had Camille and Meliorn in handcuffs and had called the local police for back up so many of them were there. They had all been so focused on fighting that they hadn't notice Jonathan and Miles kidnap Alec and Simon and were so angry with themselves. Cas had woken up and was cuddling into Dean who was glaring at one of the policemen who was staring at Cas. Jace was talking with the police working with them to find Alec and Simon, while Sam pulled Magnus aside for a word.

"I know what you did to Alec!" Sam said angrily.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to apologize, that's why I came... well I admit that I want Alexander back but my priority is making up for the way I treated him".

"Alec has been through so much, you say you want to make things right but if you hurt him again you will regret it".

"I promise I won't hurt him".

Sam's heart hurt at the thought of Magnus wanting Alec back, he was afraid that Alec would choose Magnus over him. However, Sam knew that if Alec chose Magnus he would do everything in his power to protect him. He just wished he had been able to protect Alec from Jonathan, now Jonathan had him and Simon and Sam was so scared for them. Sam remembered once back in college he had tried to get Alec away from Jonathan and wished he hadn't fallen for Jonathan's trick, he hated himself for the way he had acted and still needed to apologize for it.

 

Alec and Sam's last year in college...

 

Sam spotted Alec sitting in one of the campus cafes and quickly made his way over before Alec tried to avoid him again. Things had been tense between them since Sam had asked Alec out. Every time Sam had tried to talk to Alec he would leave before Sam could get to him. Sam hadn't missed the way Alec's eyes had widened with fear when he saw him it made Sam confused and hurt, was Alec afraid of him? He must know he would never do anything to hurt him right? Alec jumped when he saw Sam and tried to leave again but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. Alec flinched when Sam grabbed him.

"Alec please talk to me what's going on?"

"Nothing-"

"Then why do you keep avoiding me? I miss you so much".

Alec looked away sadly, "I miss you too it's just Jonathan doesn't like me hanging out with you, he's worried I have feelings for you".

"Jonathan can't tell you what to do, he can't make you stay away from me".

Alec's heart clenched, he wished what Sam said was true but Jonathan had threatened to kill Sam if he caught him with Sam. Alec would never forgive himself if Sam lost his life because of him. The thought made him look frantically around the café for Jonathan or Miles afraid they were there, Alec couldn't see them but that didn't mean they hadn't seen him they could be watching him from anywhere. He had to leave now. "Sam I'm really sorry I have to go". Alec said and made to leave but Sam tightened his grip to stop him.

"I'm really worried about you, especially given that Jonathan is controlling you".

"He isn't controlling me he's just possessive".

Sam raised his eyebrow at Alec, "There's a difference between being possessive and stopping you from doing what you want. He's controlling you and I don't think it's safe for you to be with him please come with me I'll protect you from Jonathan".

Alec's panic was growing even more and the worst part was that Sam was right Jonathan was controlling him and he was in danger all the time when he was with Jonathan. Alec wanted more than anything to tell Sam the truth, to go with him and be safe for once in his life, to collapse into his arms and allow all his pain to pour out of him but he couldn't risk Sam's safety. Time seemed to stop when Alec saw Jonathan come into the café looking murderous, Alec was frozen in fear making Sam look at him in concern.

Jonathan put on the friendly mask when he reached Alec and Sam, "Alec what are you still doing here? We were going to have lunch remember?" Jonathan said as he wrapped his arm too tightly around Alec's waist and pulled him close.

"I-I um lost track of time and I ran into Sam, I'm sorry", Alec said trying so hard to keep the fear out of his voice but he didn't seem to fool Sam given the increased worry in his eyes.

"That's alright you can make it up to me in bed when we get home", Jonathan said with a cruel smirk and Alec couldn't stop himself from violently flinching. Jonathan was so confident no-one would know what he really meant that he said it in front of Sam and that frightened Alec even more. Was he going to be trapped with Jonathan forever? "Anyway it was great to meet you Sam but Alec and I need to get going".

Jonathan dragged Alec out of the restaurant and was about to force Alec into his car when Sam stopped him. Sam tried to pull Alec away from Jonathan but Jonathan grabbed him hard and held Alec close to his chest in a vice like grip.

"Let him go!" Sam shouted.

"You're the one who needs to let him go, Alec has been telling me you're harassing him and have tried to force yourself on him", Jonathan said angrily.

Sam gave Alec a shocked and hurt look causing Alec's heart to shatter, Sam wouldn't really believe Jonathan would he? "Sam-" Alec tried to speak but Jonathan spoke over him.

"I won't allow you to treat my boyfriend like that, if you don't stop this I will call the police and Alec will give them all the evidence they need to arrest you".

"How could you Alec? I was trying to help you!"

"Sam wait-"

"No I thought you were my friend how could you do this to me?" Sam said and ran off ignoring Alec calling after him. Jonathan turned Alec around to face him and kissed him painfully.

"Now you have another thing to make up to me for".

"W-what do you mean?"

"I didn't kill your precious Sam, you owe me for sparing his life and you know how I want to be paid", Jonathan said with his awful grin making tears spill out of Alec's eyes as Jonathan pushed him harshly into his car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec looked at his wedding ring feeling completely hopeless. Jonathan had Miles marry Alec and Jonathan a few months ago. Jonathan had wanted a big wedding but as he was on the run he couldn’t. He had promised Alec one when they had left America not caring that Alec certainly didn’t want that. Jonathan had a secret house in London that he was taking Alec and Simon to. He was also allowing Miles to stay with them. 

They had gone back to New York first to make sure they had everything. Alec was surprised that Jonathan would take such a risk, but the reason became clear when Jonathan showed him a photo album he had made that were full of photos of Alec since before they met at college. He knew that Jonathan had these photos but seeing them in front of him and the way Jonathan had gazed at them, made him sick to his stomach. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay”, Simon said gently. 

Alec smiled at Simon gratefully, he didn’t know how Simon could remain so hopeful after everything they had been through. They were currently on a plane on the way to London. Jonathan was sitting on the seat next to the aisle to trap Alec and Simon while Miles was behind them. Miles had argued with Jonathan a lot wanting to be the one next to Alec or have Simon sit with him, but Jonathan had shouted him down. 

“I know it will”, Alec said not really believing his words. Despite what Magnus had put him through he wished he was here right now. Seeing him again when Magnus had tried to protect him made Alec realize how much he had missed him. Alec’s heart skipped a beat. He thought he saw a flash of beautiful dark hair but when Alec looked again it was gone. Had he been imagining it? Alec looked frantically around but stopped when felt Jonathan grab his wrist tightly.

“What are you looking for? Are you trying to find a way to escape?” Jonathan hissed. 

“No, I’m not I… "

“He was just looking to see if there were any drinks available yet as I’m thirsty”, Simon said hurriedly trying to save Alec.

Jonathan gave Alec and Simon a suspicious look but seemed to believe what Simon said as his grip on Alec’s wrist became less tight. Alec sent Simon another grateful look when Jonathan looked for himself to see if there were drinks. 

Alec also missed Sam who had done so much for him and been there when he needed him in the months before Jonathan had found them. 

The rest of the journey passed slowly, Alec tried his best to ignore Jonathan who kept talking about how he couldn’t wait to start their life together in London, but it was hard when Jonathan’s hands kept roaming over his body. 

 

Alec’s despair grew as they left the plane. Alec just wanted to be safe and happy, but he knew that Jonathan wouldn’t allow him that. After they found their luggage they left the airport. They soon arrived at Jonathan’s house and Alec and Simon were forced inside. The house was a beautiful mansion, but Alec would rather be free in a tiny apartment than here with Jonathan. Miles took Simon away ignoring Alec’s protests. 

Jonathan picked Alec up and spun him around, a gesture that Alec would have loved back when he didn’t know what Jonathan was truly like. “Welcome home my love”, Jonathan said happily when he put Alec down. 

“This will never be my home”, Alec said in defiance. 

Jonathan’s eyes hardened, and his grip became painful, “It is Alec, you may not feel this way now, but you will learn to love it here or Simon will pay the price”. 

Alec closed his eyes in defeat, Jonathan knew him too well. He hated that he kept using Simon against him. Jonathan forced Alec to look at him.

“I’m going to show you the garden it is so beautiful, though nowhere near as beautiful as you”, Jonathan said. 

“Wait, where did Miles take Simon?”

“Miles took him to his bedroom”.

Alec felt as though he was going to be sick, “No please you have put Simon through enough”.

Jonathan laughed, “Oh Alec, we have only just gotten started. Now come on you are seeing the garden”. Jonathan dragged him to the garden ignoring his pleas to let Simon go. 

 

A few hours ago… 

 

Back in Southport Magnus was pacing in his house. Magnus wished he had been able to save Alec and Simon all those months ago, but he had failed and now they could be anywhere. Jace and Luke were working with Sam and Dean (as they were also detectives) to do everything he could to find them. Sam and Dean were staying with Magnus while in Southport, though things were very tense between Magnus and Sam as they both wanted Alec. Cas had wanted to come too, but Dean was afraid for his safety and had pleaded him to stay. So, he was still in San Fransico. 

Magnus was waiting anxiously for Jace to finish work. He had agreed to come back and tell Magnus any progress they had made. Mike and Harvey were still working on the legal side of things to make sure that when they were caught, Jonathan and Miles couldn’t get out of going to jail. At least that was what Magnus kept telling himself, he was afraid that they would never get caught but tried his best not to dwell on that. Things were still awkward between Mike and Harvey but working on the case was bringing them closer again. Magnus hoped they would work things out, he still felt terrible for being the reason Harvey was confused about his feelings. 

Alec was all Magnus could think about. Magnus wanted him back in his arms so much it hurt. But he was afraid that after the way he had treated Alec he wouldn’t give him a second chance when he was ready for a relationship again. He was also terrified of what Jonathan and Miles were doing to Alec, though Alec hadn’t told him everything he had been put through, what he knew was enough to consume his nightmares. 

Magnus was brought out of his fears for Alec when the doorbell rang. Magnus hurriedly opened the door trying his hardest not to get his hopes up, too many times he was left devastated when nothing had been found. But to his great surprise, Jace grinned and hugged him the moment he opened the door. 

“Magnus, we found them!”

“What? How?”

Jace’s grin grew wider, “Jonathan trusted the wrong person”. 

“What do you mean?”

Jace explained that Jonathan had told Meliorn about his secret house in London and that they were taking Alec and Simon there today, hoping that he could help him take Alec and Simon there, as it would be easier with more people keeping Alec and Simon prisoner. But Magnus didn’t know that was a lie, Jace couldn’t tell him that the real reason Jonathan told Meliorn. Which was so that neither Jonathan or Miles had to drive so they could have their way with Alec and Simon, it would be too painful for Magnus. Meliorn told them where the house was, and which plane they were getting on. Jace’s team were getting ready to leave.

“Let me come with you”.

“Magnus it would be too dangerous”. 

“Please, you know how much Simon and Alexander mean to me”. 

Jace wanted to argue further but he couldn’t stand to see the tears streaming down Magnus’ face. Jace sighed, “Okay, but you need to listen to me. If I tell you to stay with me, you stay with me. Don’t put yourself in danger”. 

Magnus reluctantly nodded and followed Jace out of his house. 

 

Magnus found himself in New York at an airport. His heart hammered in his chest when he saw Alec and Simon being forced further inside by Jonathan and Miles. Magnus automatically tied to run to them but Jace pulled him back. 

“Don’t! Jonathan and Miles won’t hesitate to kill you”, Jace said.

“He’s right Magnus, stay behind us”, Sam said. 

Magnus hated having to do what Sam said given that he was also competing for Alec’s heart, but he made himself do it. Magnus stayed with Jace, and Sam while Dean left with Luke and Gretel who had joined them wanting to do everything she could to help. The two groups managed to get on the same plane Jonathan and Miles had made Alec and Simon go on to. It was so hard for Magnus to stay in his seat on the plane. He could see Jonathan’s hands roaming over Alec’s body, he wanted to beat up Jonathan so badly. His eyes widened when Alec looked in his direction and he immediately ducked, relieved that Jonathan and Miles hadn’t seen him. 

“Are you okay Magnus?” Jace asked in concern having seen Magnus frantically duck. 

“Yeah, I think Alexander saw me. I was worried he would accidentally draw Jonathan’s attention to us”. 

“They aren’t looking at us”, Jace said in relief. 

Magnus sat back up and kept his eyes on his phone so that he wouldn’t be seen again, though it hurt him to do so. 

The flight seemed to take forever but soon Magnus was in a car in London with Jace and Sam, on their way to Jonathan’s secret home. Magnus gaped at the mansion in shock, he wasn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this.

Dean rang the doorbell making Jace glare at him. 

“What are you doing? Jonathan won’t open the door we need to sneak in”. 

“From what I have been told about Jonathan, he would be arrogant enough to open the door. He thinks we have no idea he is here remember?” Dean said rolling his eyes.

Jace was about to retort but Jonathan opened the door and Dean smirked at Jace. “Told you so”, Dean said in a sing-song voice and punched a very shocked Jonathan making him fall to the floor. Dean tried to grab Jonathan, but Jonathan scrambled to his feet and pulled Alec into a choke hold and pointed his gun at him.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll kill Alec!” Jonathan screamed.


End file.
